A Dragons Tail The Night of Enternal Darkness
by Mr.E380
Summary: This is the third dragon story in script format, please read and review
1. Chapter 1 The Night of Eternal Darkness

A Dragons Tail

The Night of Eternal Darkness

_**Chapter 1 The Night of Eternal Darkness**_

William-There are no true bad people in this world what they do, what they say, and what they act, no matter how much evil they do, there are no true bad people in this world.

January 25, 2023 6:46PM (At Dragons Town)

William-Godfrey…Snow wake up.

Godfrey-[Godfrey wakes up.] What's going on William?

William-You two have some guess.

Snow-We do?

William-Yes they say that they are from "Green Plains." Does that place ring a bell?

Godfrey-Green Plains. [Flash backs.] ("Bernard-Say Godfrey…you got a nice girl there don't you? Godfrey-? She is all yours man. Bernard-Thanks bud I know it must be hard for you to keep her from danger so I'll take her off of your hands.") No.

William-Well they seem to speck very highly of you two and they seem nice to so I'll let them in.

Bernard-Godfrey and Snow it's been a long time.

Elisa-Godfrey! [Runs over to Godfrey and gives him a kiss on the cheek.]

Snow-

Godfrey-(Not long enough.) It had been a long time. What are you two doing here?

Elisa-We were just walking and we herd that our old friends lived in this area so we came to check it out.

Bernard-And it turns out that our hunch was correct.

Godfrey-[Does a fake smile.] So it seems.

Snow-Green Plains is a long way away from here.

Bernard-It sure was but nothing that we can't handle.

Godfrey-You need food or anything?

Bernard-No we are good. [His stomach growls.]

Snow-I don't think so.

Bernard-[Chuckles.] Now that you mention it I think we are a little bit hungry.

Godfrey-Don't worry well all have supper very soon.

Bernard-That's good.

7:21PM (At the dining room.)

Bernard-The food is good who made it?

Snow-I did.

Bernard-You did?

Snow-Yes.

William-Snow helps around a lot and cooking is one of her favorite things to do.

Bernard-I would never imagine.

Snow-That I can cook?

Bernard-

Elisa-…Ok… Godfrey?

Godfrey-?

Elisa-You look a lot older how long had it been since we last saw each other?

Godfrey-4 years.

Elisa-Wow and what had you two been doing over the years?

Godfrey-I had not really been doing too much of anything just training and, waiting for the days to go by.

Elisa-(He had gotten stronger.) And you Snow?

Snow-I had just been doing my part around this town. Cooking, cleaning, getting food, etc.

Elisa-(So Godfrey is still single.)

Godfrey-How about you two?

Elisa-! Oh I had basically been training trying to get strong like Bernard here.

Bernard-It is hard you know being the hero of the town.

Godfrey-(It sure is,)

Bernard-To tell you the truth we might live here.

Godfrey-(WHAT!)

Snow-(REALLY!)

Bernard-We had been thinking about moving for a while now.

Godfrey-Don't you have a town to protect?

Bernard-You do have a point there.

Snow-! Come with me Godfrey I have to tell you something.

Elisa-

Godfrey-What is it?

Snow-Look Godfrey I don't care if you hate them or not but I love Bernard and I would love it even more if he live here and beside you got your own girlfriend too.

Godfrey-Elisa is not my girlfriend Snow.

Snow-I don't care but they are staying here got it?

Godfrey-[Gulps.] Yah I got it.

Snow-Good.

Godfrey-[Walking back in the dining room.] We had decided to let you two live here.

Bernard-Really?

Godfrey-Really. I was selfish thought that we had no more room but then Snow reminded me that we have plenty of room for you two to stay in.

Elisa-That's wonderful.

Godfrey-It sure is. [Says very sarcastically.]

7:48PM (Outside of a tent.)

Godfrey-Well we manage to find another tent just for you two.

Bernard-Thank you Godfrey.

Godfrey-Don't mention it…but I am afraid that it can only hold two dragons.

Elisha-That's ok.

[Snow walks by in the back round.]

Bernard-[Sees Snow]…Elisa can you please go in the woods for a little bit I think we past some straw berries.

Elisa-Ok.

Godfrey-…You do know we do have strawberries right?

Bernard-I do…listen Godfrey I need to talk to you about something.

Godfrey-Yes?

Bernard-You see I really like snow but id don't know what to say to her.

Godfrey-(Oh boy.) Just tell her that you love her.

Bernard-It is not that simple…had you ever fell in love with some one?

Godfrey-[Flash backs.] ("Snow-Please calm down Godfrey you are not the cause of the dark lord you are a one of a kind…and you also got others who love you. Godfrey-Like who? Elisa? Snow-I do. Godfrey-[Turns good again.] You do? Snow-…Yes.

Godfrey-You are not just saying this to get me to be good? Snow-Of course not…It seems that your past father was a very brave man so they just expect you to do the same…but the truth is that you can do whatever you want to do…it's your life Godfrey.") Nope.

Bernard-You need to get in the game man and I am a great help.

Godfrey-Thanks but no thanks. I think I can find someone on my own.

Bernard-All right then it's your lost.

Godfrey-But seriously wake her up in the middle of the night and tell her that you love her.

Bernard-You think that would work?

Godfrey-I don't think so I know so, and just for you I won't go to my tent so you can be all alone when the magic accords.

Bernard-[Chuckles.] Ok Godfrey whatever you say.

Godfrey-Well good night.

Bernard-Oh one more thing Godfrey.

Godfrey-(What is it now?) Yes?

Bernard-I want you to know this…you know my sister?

Godfrey-…Is that supposed to be a trick question?

Bernard-…No…any way I want you to know that she loves you.

Godfrey-(As if I don't already know that.) She does, does she?

Bernard-She does very much.

Godfrey-…I don't really know what to do.

Bernard-I would really love it if you love her too.

Godfrey-You know this as much as I do Bernard love is not that easy.

Bernard-I know but sometimes it comes and goes in a flash and sometimes you really wish that you had a seconded chance.

Godfrey-I'll see what I can do.

Bernard-Thanks Godfrey you're a true friend.

Godfrey-Thanks Bernard I really appreciate it.

Bernard-Any time.

Elisa-There were no berries.

Bernard-? Oh, well that's too bad. [Yawns.] Well let's all go to bed shall we?

Godfrey-Yah I got a feeling it is going to be a long night. [Walks away.]

Elisa-Good night Godfrey…I love you.

Bernard-Come on Elisa lets hit the hay.

8:27PM (Out side of Godfrey & Snow's tent.)

Bernard-(Ok.) [Takes a deep berth.] (Here I go.) [Goes inside the tent.] Snow…Snow wake up.

Snow-[Snow wakes up.] What is it?

Bernard-Shhh I need to tell you something.

Snow-What is it?

Bernard-I love you…and I would always love you.

Snow-! It's been about time. [Gives Bernard a kiss on the mouth.]

Godfrey-(I just can't sleep today I wonder why?) [Walks inside the tent.] (! I think I'll leave these two alone for a long time.) [Walks over to Bernard and Elisa's tent.] (Am I really going to do this? I guess so.) [Enter the tent.]

Elisa-[Wakes up.] What are you doing here Godfrey and where is Bernard?

Godfrey-You're a light sleeper aren't you?

Elisa-Yes I am.

Godfrey-I could tell you where your brother is but the question is should I?

Elisa-Yes you should.

Godfrey-Well let's just say I think I would be moving out of my tent and in hear.

Elisa-Really! I mean really?

Godfrey-…Yah…really.

Elisa-Well like you said Godfrey there is only room for two dragons so I would love it if you moved in here.

Godfrey-(I figure you would say something like that.) Thank you.

Elisa-No problem. [Goes back to sleep.] (This is the best day of my life.)

January 26, 2023 8:43AM

Godfrey- Godfrey enters Snow and Bernard's tent.] So did you two sleep well?

Snow-[Wakes up.]? Get out of here.

Godfrey-Ok ill catch you two love birds later.

Elisa-Did they really…

Godfrey-Really what?

Elisa-You know.

Godfrey-No.

Elisa-[Whisper to Godfrey.]

Godfrey-You have to ask them that you're self.

Elisa-I'm too scared too.

Godfrey-And you expect me too?

Elisa-Well.

Godfrey-Relax Elisa come on we need to get breakfast any way.

Elisa-Ok.

8:48AM (At the dining room.)

William-Well did you to slept well?

Elisa-I sure did.

Godfrey-You know me sleeping on the ground getting all dirty…I slept just fine.

William-Well I am glad to hear that…where is Snow and the other guy?

Elisa-His name is Bernard.

Godfrey-And they are both asleep.

William-I wonder why…in any case come get something to eat.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Elisa-Yes thank you.

William-I'm not cooking your food I am just telling you to get something to eat.

[Snow and Bernard walks thru the door.]

8:57AM Godfrey-? Look who decided to join us.

Snow-Just shut up.

Godfrey-Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the tent.

Snow-Ha-ha very funny.

Godfrey-I thought it was funny.

Baleen-Now, now children we don't need a fight this early in the morning.

[The post bird come flying thru the window.]

Baleen-Mail? Why thank you.

Post bird-(I hate my life.) [Fly's away.]

William-What's it say?

Baleen-It's a letter…and it is not for me but for the heroes of Green Plains?

Bernard-!

Godfrey-What does it say?

Baleen-It says here that they are looking for the hero of green plains so they can have a little battle.

Bernard-Who is "they"?

Baleen-They don't say who they are.

Godfrey-It might be a trap.

Bernard-I agree let's stay here.

Godfrey-No I mean let's all go together.

Snow-Do you remember how to get there?

Godfrey-No but that is why we have those two.

Bernard-I forgot too.

Godfrey-Come on Bernard it is an adventure.

Elisa-I like the sound of that.

Godfrey-Then it is settled then we shall leave at high noon.

12:00AM Godfrey-Are you three ready?

Bernard-I am…is it PM or AM?

Godfrey-The time right now is 12:01 so it is PM but if it was just 12:00 it would be AM then.

Bernard-…How do you know all of this stuff?

Godfrey-I just do.

Bernard-To tell you the truth I am a little scared.

Godfrey-Good that means you have emotions, feelings.

Bernard-You are not scared?

Godfrey-Why should I the letter did not had my name on it.

Bernard-True…What is taking them so long?

Godfrey-I don't know.

Snow-Ok we are ready. [Goes close to Bernard.]

Godfrey-Been about time. [Starts to walk off.]

Elisa-[Gets close to Godfrey.] We just had to get some supplies.

Godfrey-That's nice. [Slightly pushes Elisa to the side.]

Snow-(When will you learn Godfrey?)

1:44PM (The entrance to the swamp.)

Godfrey-[Flash back.] "(Godfrey-! This is not good. Not to mention that I am also in the water too…What's that? It looks like…I don't know what it looks like but I am going over to find out. (I have got to stop talking to myself.) SNOW! Snow-[Wakes up] Godfrey…is that you? Godfrey-Yah it's me Snow…come on lets gets you out of here.

Snow-The last thing I can remember is being kidnap by Chernobog.")

Elisa-Yuck what's that smell?

Page 10 of 10


	2. Chapter 2 The Underground Fight Off

A Dragons Tail

The Night of Eternal Darkness

_**Chapter 2 The Underground Fight Off**_

Godfrey-That's nature for you.

Snow-What is it Godfrey?

Godfrey-I am just expecting something that's all.

Bernard-Expecting what? This is a swamp there's nothing here come on lets go.

[Snow and Elisa both fall in a pitfall trap.]

Godfrey-What was that? [Looks back.]

Bernard-What?

Godfrey-That was the sound of your girlfriend and your sister both disappearing.

Bernard-!

Godfrey-I thought it was strange that it all got quite all of a sudden.

Bernard-We have to find them.

Godfrey-Relax.

Bernard-How can we relax if we are missing two dragons?

Godfrey-Because if your mind is more relax then our mind would have a better chance of think in tough situations.

Chomper-Godfrey?

Godfrey-I thought something smells.

Chomper-You like it I call it mud.

Godfrey-Very nice.

Bernard-What have you done with those two dragons!

Chomper-? Oh those two are now prize's for a fight off.

Bernard-"Fight off?"

Godfrey-[Flash back.] ("8:52AM Caption Adam-We are only half way done with the Fight Off…Next up will be Lucky verses…Death. Godfrey-(I hate being called Lucky…and who names them self's Death anyway?) Death-You ready for this?

Godfrey-Not really. Death-You got to ask you're self-one question. "Do I feel Lucky?" Well do ya, punk? Godfrey-Is that supposed to be a joke or something? Caption Adam-BEGIN!")

Bernard-PRIZE'S!

Chomper-Calm down do you have to shout so loudly?

Godfrey-I save your city from an attack from the alligators.

Chomper-Abut that…

Godfrey-You didn't?

Chomper-I married there queen.

Godfrey-You did.

Chomper-A lot of stuff happens after four years you know.

Godfrey-Yah I know.

Chomper-Beside they are not dead they will be realest as prize's.

Bernard-I should kill you right now.

[Chomper's army comes out of the murky water.]

Godfrey-I said keep a cool head you idiot.

Chomper-So do you to want to play to save your love ones?

Godfrey-He is the one in love I am just here because I have to be here, and the last time I was in a fight off it was one vs. one to the death.

Chomper-Yes but since it had not begun yet it can be two vs. two if you like.

Godfrey-Perfect were in.

Bernard-!

Godfrey-Think of it this way Bernard if we don't participate then we might not be able to see them again.

Chomper-By the way how old are you two?

Godfrey-15.

Chomper-I am sorry but you can't participate in this event four years ago when the original fight off was banned for having young fighters in they now added an age limit you have to be 21 sorry.

Godfrey-Listen Chomper you really don't want me to get pits off so I say let us be apart of this.

Chomper-Ok it's your funeral.

Godfrey-Good.

Chomper-Ill shows you to your room.

Godfrey-Had you ever killed anyone Bernard?

Bernard-No.

Godfrey-Well I guess this is a great place to start.

Chomper-Caption we have to more guests who are going to participate in the fight off.

Caption Adam -Perfect who are they? [Turns around.] You.

Polly-You, you.

Godfrey-Caption Adam what a nice surprise I thought you were dead.

Caption Adam - Caption Adam does not die by falling off a ship that was 20 stories above water.

Chomper-So I am guessing you two know each other.

Godfrey-We sure do.

Chomper-Perfect…oh and one more thing.

Caption Adam -What is it?

Chomper-There is going to be a double battle and it is not over tell both of the teammates are dead.

Caption Adam -Perfect that gives Caption Adam hope that he will die more easily.

Chomper-With that all said and done lets get a move on.

8:01PM (In the underground fight off.)

Caption Adam -Welcome everyone to the first annual underground fight off. Since our last fight off was mess up four years ago…we decide to go underground.

[The crowd screams.]

Caption Adam -This is also a first for us…it is going to be a double battle too. And here are the pair's numbers 1 Nick will be pared up with number 2 Gorge and they will be fighting number 3 Joana and he is paired up with number 4 Water. That is for the first match the seconded match will be number 5 and that would be Mario and he would be paired up with number 6 and his name is Leno. They will be fighting number 7 and his name is Raiden and he is paired up with number 8 Brad. That does it for the seconded match. The third match will be number 9 and her name is Penney and she will be paired up with number 10 Valerie. They will be fighting number 11 and his name is Ely and his partner will be number 12 and her name will be Shawna. That does it for the third match the fourth match will be number 13 and his name is Eric and his partner is number 14 and her name is Gina. They will be fighting number 15 and her name will be Nicky and her partner will be number 16 and his name is Gorge. That does it for the fourth match and the fifth match will be number 17 and his name is Gabe and his partner is number 18 and her name is Cathy. There opponent will be number 19 and her name Mickey and her partner will be number 20 and his name is Milo. That does it for the fifth match and moving right along to the six match it will be number 21 and his name is Bill and his partner will be number 22 and his name is Danny. There opponent are number 23 and his name is Bob and his partner will be number 24 and his name is Eli. That does it for the six match for the seventh match it will be number 25 and his name is Lance, his partner will be number 26 and her name is Shawna. There opponent are number 27 and his name is called Adam and his partner is number 28 and her name is Eva. But there is two more guest. Caption Adam knows that it will be a buy game but please I am sure that you will remember one of them. Number 29 will be Bernard and his…sidekick will be number 30 Godfrey the one who beat the last fight off four years ago.

Godfrey-(That's cold calling me his side kick. I rather am Snow's side kick.)

Caption Adam-This is how the fight off works we will not end the match tell both players on one side are all dead so if numbers 3 partner gets killed he still have to fight tell he dies or in tell he manage to kill the rest of the other team. This Fight off will last for four days starting today. So with out further ado let the first annual fight off in side the underground BEGIN!

Bernard-So what do we do now since that it is a buy game for us?

Godfrey-Wait in tell the next day.

Chomper-Should I show you tow to your room?

Godfrey-That would be great Chomper.

Bernard-[Whispers to Godfrey.] Psst Godfrey can we trust him.

Godfrey-We can trust them as far as I know we are too valuable to have an "anecdotal" death.

Chomper-Here is your room.

Bernard-It's a little small isn't?

Chomper-You're a little fat aren't you?

Godfrey-I think it is lovely.

Chomper-Ill comes back with your supper.

Bernard-…How can you say that?

Godfrey-Say what?

Bernard-Say that this place is lovely?

Godfrey-Because the last time I was in a fight off I was in a cell for five days. This time I just have to live only for four days.

Chomper-Here's your food sir's.

Godfrey-I had not had this in a while thank you.

Bernard-…What is this?

Godfrey-They call it "grub" I call this food.

Bernard-[Takes a bite.]! How can you call this food?

Godfrey-You need to eat to get your strength up so dig in.

9:49PM Caption Author-You know Caption Author can let you two girls go but under one condition of cores.

Snow-Where listing.

Caption Adam -Kill Godfrey.

Elisa-FORGET IT!

Caption Adam-Find but Caption Adam can't say what will happen to you if they don't win though.

Snow-Well take our chances.

Caption Adam -Have it your way.

Polly-Your way, your way.

12:56PM (At the fight off arena.)

Caption Adam-There you have it folks it looks like number 25 and number 26 will be moving on to the next day. Tomorrow it will be number 1, Nick and his partner number 2, Gorge. They will be facing number 7, Raiden and his partner number 8, Brad. That will be for the seconded round first match. For the seconded match it will be number 9, Penney and her partner will be number 10, Valarie. There opponents shall be number 15, Nicky and her partner is number 16, Gorge. That does it for the seconded match. The third match is number 17, Gabe and his partner is number 18, Cathy. They will be facing number 23, Bob and his partner shall be number 24, Eli. That does it for the third match for the fourth and last match of the day it shall be number 25, Lance and his partner is number 26, Shawna and there opponents are none other then number 29,Bernard and his sidekick is number 30, Godfrey. Please come back for more epic battles in the underground fight off.

Godfrey-(I keep tell you I am not his sidekick.)

Bernard-[Yawns] Say Godfrey what time is it?

Godfrey-I don't now just go to bed and sleep tells they wake you up for breakfast.

Bernard-Ok then.

January 26, 2023 6:15AM (At Godfrey and Bernard's din.)

Chomper-Wake up you two its breakfast time.

Bernard-[Wakes up]-Why so early?

Godfrey-That's the fight off for you come on there serving grub my second favorite.

Chomper-Seconded?

Godfrey-My favorite food is none other then rat of cores.

Chomper-Of cores.

6:30AM (At the dining hall.)

Lance-You see that red dragon over there?

Shawna-Yah.

Lance-He will be the easiest but that gold one will be the hardest so go activate your attract and make that red one fall in love with you.

Shawna-Got it.

Godfrey-I need to hit the head call me if our fight begins to start.

Bernard-Ok.

Shawna-Are you Bernard?

Bernard-Yes?

Shawna-Oh my gosh is it really you?

Bernard-Why yes it is miss I am the one and only Bernard.

Shawna-Oh my gosh I can't believe this I am meeting the legendary Bernard in the flesh.

Bernard-Why yes you are miss.

Shawna-I really want to get to know you a lot better but the problem is that. [Fake tears.]

Bernard-What's wrong?

Shawna-I love you…but I have to kill you….I got it!

Bernard-?

Shawna-How about we kill our partners in stead then we could pair up and we can even save those two dragons.

Bernard-I can't do that.

Shawna-I've been watching you because you are so hot but any way your partner is not nice to you is he.

Bernard-No not really.

Shawna-Then if you get rid of him I can be your partner and we can have so much fun together.

Bernard-You mean it?

Shawna-I sure do…so ill see you then. [Kisses Bernard on the check.]

Godfrey-So what did I miss…Bernard? [Looks at Shawna.] Oh don't even think about it.

Bernard-?

Godfrey-I saw what you were looking at and don't think about it.

Bernard-Don't play dumb with me we both new what you were thinking about…besides she is our enemy today any way.

Bernard-Your right what was I thinking?

Godfrey-Good now if you will excuse me I need to get some rest we got a big battle ahead of us today.

7:50PM (At the fight off arena.)

Caption Adam -This is our last match folks and it is going to be a big one too. It will be number 25 and number 26 and they will be facing number 29, and number 30. BEGIN!

Elisa-? Snow wake up quick look it is Godfrey and Bernard.

Snow-[Snow wakes up.]? What are you yelling about this time?

Elisa-Look our boyfriends are out there…well your boyfriend.

Snow-Relax I am sure Godfrey will warm up to you just give him some time, trust me he is a tricky one to know. I don't even know him fully.

Elisa-Yah but this has got to be fun.

Shawna-Why are you attacking me Bernard I thought we had a deal…I thought we were going to have fun tonight.

Godfrey-Are you really trying to make Bernard fall in love with a slut like you?

Bernard-[Bernard attacks at Godfrey.] You call her a "slut?"

Godfrey-! You hit me!

Bernard-She is right we will team up and we will beat the fight off by ourselves.

Godfrey-But to do that you have to kill me.

Bernard-Then it is a sacrifice ill have to make.

Godfrey-What about your sister, Elisa?

Bernard-Ill makes up an excuse.

Godfrey-You both know I am stronger then you and I don't want to fight you.

Bernard-Then let me kill you then.

Godfrey-[Turns to Shawna.] (You'll pay for this.)

Lance-Nice job Shawna.

Shawna-Thanks.

Lance-Now lets attack him while his partner is attacking him and get him out of the way.

Shawna-Got it.

Elisa-! What is he doing?

Snow-He is attacking Godfrey.

Elisa-I know that but the reason is why.

Snow-Do you think that it might be that girl dragon down there?

Elisa-No he is in love with you he won't just leave you for a slut like her.

Snow-I can't watch this.

Elisa-Why not?

Snow-I just can't watch Godfrey getting gang up like that.

Elisa-I know what you mean but ill continue to watch it and do you want me to give you the results?

Snow-No I think I already know what they are.

Elisa-Ok.

Godfrey-[Godfrey falls on the ground bleeding.] Bernard…stop this.

Bernard-This is the end for you Godfrey.

Godfrey-I…said…STOP IT! [Turns evil then does a Dark magic move "Explosion.]

Shawna-[Fly's backwards.] Wow…how can he do that?

Lance-I don't know but let's just sit back and in joy the show for now.

Bernard-So you are finally going to stand up for your self?

Godfrey-You got me angry…you don't like me when I get angry.

Bernard-[Laughs.] Godfrey you are such an idiot I am not afraid of you or when you turn all black you are still the sad, weak, lonely dragon I know.

Godfrey-(That's it.)

8:11PM Bernard-[Breaths hard.] So…are you going to kill me?

Godfrey-There is only one way to find out.

Bernard-You can't do it…You can't kill a thing…try it…I dare you.

[Godfrey strikes at Bernard.]

Lance-Well that was fun while it lasted.

Shawna-Ya but he is still black.

Lance-So he will be a little tougher now what's a match with out a good fight?

Shawna-You do have a point there.

Godfrey-Two against one? I think I like these odds.

8:30PM Shawna-[Breaths really hard.] Please don't kill me…I can help you…I can do so much stuff…please don't kill me.

Godfrey-Sorry but you were asking for this. [Strikes at Shawna.]

Caption Adam-(Well that was fun.) THE WINNER!

Godfrey-[Godfrey turns good then walks over to Bernard.]

Elisa-Godfrey won.

Snow-That's great.

Elisa-I never said that Bernard won.

Snow-Oh…well how did he die?

Elisa-Parentally Godfrey turned black hen killed all three of them.

Snow-Oh.

Elisa-Now Godfrey is back to normal and he is crouching right by Bernard's body…What's this?

Snow-What is going on?

Elisa-I don't know but Godfrey is glowing.

Godfrey-(I think it is best if you go on ahead Bernard.) [Does a holly magic "Pain Split."?]

Bernard-[Bernard gets revised.]? Did you saved me Godfrey?

Godfrey-Take care of the girls for me Bernard. [Falls on the ground.]

Elisa-Form what I could tell it look like Godfrey gave up his own life to saved Bernard's.

Snow-That's Godfrey for you…always trying to be the damn hero. He can never be the damn villain.

Caption Adam-Well it looks like Number 29 was the only one who was able to get past this match. Well that is it for the seconded round. Tomorrow will be the third round and for the first match it will be number 7 Raiden and his comrade number 8 Brad. There opponents will be number 9 Penney and her partner will be number 10 Valerie. And for the seconded and the last match will be number 23 Bob and his partner is number 24 Eli. They will be facing number 29 Bernard. Good luck to you all and see you tomorrow.

8:45PM (In Heaven.)

Godfrey-Am I sleeping again?

Godwin-No Godfrey you are dead.

Godfrey-But this looks so much like in my dreams.

Godwin-Trust me heaven is more then just this but I want to show you this.

Godfrey-What is it?

Godwin-Look thru the portal and tell me what do you see?

Godfrey-[Looks thru the portal.] I see both Elisa and Snow and they look depress.

Godwin-Exactly they are both depress because they know that you have died.

Godfrey-…Wait what is happing with my body?

Godwin-Who knows either in the furnace or in the grave.

Godfrey-Oh…It looks like Bernard is talking to them…can we ease drop?

Godwin-I am sorry but no.

Godfrey-So what do I do now?

Godwin-Good question Godfrey. [Steps out of the clouds.] What do you do now?

Godfrey-You do look like me.

Godwin-Yes I do but tell me what do you do now?

Godfrey-…I don't know. To tell you the truth I don't think I am ready to die yet…I mean I feel like my job is not done yet.

Godwin-[Chuckles.] You are correct Godfrey you're job is not done yet but you did a good thing and brought Bernard back to life.

Godfrey-I know this sounds crazy and all but is there a way for me to come back to life?

Godwin-[Sighs.]There is a way but it is very dangerous.

Godfrey-What do I have to do?

Godwin-You don't have to do nothing a dragon must give up his soul here and give it to you.

Godfrey-That would mean.

Godwin-Yes that means that our life in Heaven will be gone.

Godfrey-I can't do that.

Dad-Your right son you cant do that but we can.

Godfrey-[Quickly turns around.]

Mom-Hello son.

Godfrey-Mom…Dad…is it really you?

Dad-Yes it is son.

Mom-We have been watching you right when we got here and let us be the first to say that we could never be more proud of you.

Dad-We know the sacrifice and we are willing to take it.

Godfrey-But that means.

Mom-We understand son.

Dad-That is why we are doing this…we love you and we want you to defeat that Dark Lord.

Godfrey-[Starts to cry.] But…I never even got to see you.

Mom-Don't cry son we watch you when you grew up and we could never be more proud of you. [Gives Godfrey a kiss on the head.]

Dad-We got one request for you Godfrey.

Godfrey-[Stops crying.] What is it?

Mom-We want you to live a long and healthy live and have a kid.

Godfrey-I will.

Dad-We are ready.

Godwin-Then step on that plat right there and Godfrey step on that one over there.

Godfrey-Ok.

Godwin-It will begin very slowly soon your body will start to glow and then you will disappear.

Dad-Got it.

Godfrey-…! MOM, DAD!

Mom-Godfrey remembers that your parents will always love you.

9:00PM [Godfrey comes out of the ground.]

Godfrey-Yuck so that's what dirt taste like. [Looks back] What's this? "Here lays Godfrey a good warrior and a best friend." Thanks Bernard…The other question is…where am I?

January 27, 2023 5:36AM (At Bernard's din.)

Chomper-Rise and shine solder.

Bernard-Go away.

Chomper-You're awake?

Bernard-Couldn't sleep.

Chomper-…It was a great loss for all of us sir.

Bernard-Why did he give up his life to save mine?

Chomper-I am sure there is a reason.

Bernard-Right before he died he said "Take care of the girls for me Bernard."

Chomper-Well in my opium I think he would rather see you take care of the girls them him self…heroes are so compacted sometimes.

Bernard-I'm not hungry any way.

Chomper-Oh yes you are you are just to depress to realized it.

Bernard-Just do me a favor and leave ok?

Chomper-Ok but the time right now is 5:43 now and the first match starts at high noon so start getting ready.

5:46AM (In Elisa and Snow's cage.)

Elisa-Snow you seem to be hit the hardest out of all of us…Snow?

Snow-[Flashback.] ("Elisa-Form what I could tell it look like Godfrey gave up his own life to saved Bernard's. Snow-That's Godfrey for you…always trying to be the damn hero. He can never be the damn villain.")

Elisa-Snow!

Snow-?

Elisa-Come on Snow snaps out of it.

Snow-I'm sorry.

Elisa-Don't be it wasn't your fault.

Snow-I know.

Guard-Hey be quite there its grub time.

Elisa-Yuck we have to stand this for one more day.

Snow-(Grub…Godfrey's seconded favorite food.)

Elisa-Say Snow.

Snow-Yah?

Elisa-I know I shouldn't ask this but-

Snow-Then don't.

Elisa-I know you like Bernard but do you like Godfrey too.

Snow-[Chuckles.] (To tell you the truth Elisa…I think I kind of do.)

Elisa-Are you going to answer.

Snow-I have to say this…he is all yours Elisa.

Elisa-Thanks but that wont do so much good because he is dead you know.

Snow-True.

Elisa-Don't worry about it lets just live and forget.

Snow-I guess you're right. [Flashbacks.] ("Godfrey-…! The wall it is close up. Winter-Stop running brat. Godfrey-…This place is big…but if I want to let all of the water out I am going have to go up on the very top. Winter-(I don't think so.) _Godfrey-To tell you the truth I did not know why I turned back but I a glad I did. Winter-Me too. _Godfrey-…Promise me this before you go…when you find whatever you are looking for…promise me that you will contact me. Winter-I promise. [Kisses Godfrey on the cheek] A good bye kiss…You had been a good friend Godfrey…It is time for us to separate for a little while. Snow-Because you don't have the hart to kill me you're self do you? Godfrey-Correct. Snow-Bastard! [Scratch Godfrey on the left side of the eye.] Fight damn it! Snow-[Wakes up] Godfrey…is that you? Godfrey-Yah it's me Snow…come on lets get's you out of here. Godfrey-Listen Snow I don't care even if I have to give up my own life but if I know that you would be safe then I would do it. Snow-Thank you Godfrey.") Yes…thank you.

3:14PM (At the fight off arena.)

Caption Adam-Welcome this is our last and final match of the day for this round. On the left side we have numbers 23, and number 24. On the right side we have number 29, and to replace number 30 we have number 31. (This is going t o be a short match.) Lets the match Begin.

Godfrey-NOT YET!

Caption Adam-(That voice it can be.)

Godfrey-Hi everyone I'm glad to be back.

Caption Adam-Your suppose to be dead.

Godfrey-But I'm not.

Caption Adam-You can't come in here any way.

Godfrey-The rules clearly state that as long as one of the partners don't die…no one else can take my spot.

Caption Adam-(Damn it.)

Godfrey-You there scram this is a mans job not a kid.

Number 31-(Looks who's talking.)

Godfrey-Well then lets the game begin.

Elisa-I don't believe it.

Snow-What?

Elisa-Ether someone is damn good at looking like Godfrey or he is back from the dead.

Snow-What let me see…Nope that's Godfrey all right.

Elisa-How did he come back to life?

Snow-I don't know how and to tell you the truth I don't really care.

Bernard-What are you doing here?

Godfrey-I figure you will something more welcoming then that.

Bernard-I'm sorry but you could get your self killed here.

Godfrey-That's the joy of this game I guess.

Bernard-You're crazy.

Godfrey-I don't want to see the girls live with regret that I killed you.

Bernard-So is that why you saved me?

Godfrey-No…you also have a job to do don't you?

Bernard-What's that?

Godfrey-Green plains?

Bernard-Oh…that…yah your right.

Godfrey-Come on lets play the game.

Caption Adam-[Whispers to Chomper.] What does Caption Adam do now?

Chomper-Rules are rules Caption Author let the boy play.

Godfrey-So what's it going to be?

Caption Adam-Caption Adam and Chomper have both decide that it would be best if…we let him play.

[The crowd screams Godfrey names.]-Godfrey! Godfrey! Godfrey!

Godfrey-[Waves back.] I could get used to this…well ready?

Bernard-I guess so.

Godfrey-Good because I'm not.

Bob-Are you two ready to die yet?

Godfrey-Not yet Joe are you?

Bob-My name is Bob not Joe!

Godfrey-Really? You look so much like a Joe to me. Does he look like a Joe to you?

Bernard-I really don't know…nor do I even care.

Eli-Lets fight already.

Godfrey-I'm game lets do this.

5:20PM Elisa-They won?

Snow-Are you sure?

Elisa-Yah I'm sure I am looking right at them.

Snow-Well that's good then.

Elisa-You don't seem too joyful.

Snow-Ill be "joyful" if they win tomorrow.

Elisa-Don't worry they will I have faith in them.

Snow-I'm glad to hear that.

Snow-Do you have faith in them?

Snow-I only have faith right now in Bernard.

Elisa-Well at least you have faith in someone…why not Godfrey?

Snow-…I…really don't know? [Flash back.] (" Godfrey-…Promise me this before you go…when you find whatever you are looking for…promise me that you will contact me.")

Caption Adam-The winner's of the round three match two events is Bernard and Godfrey. Tomorrow the final match will be number 7 Raiden vs. number 8 Brad in a fight to the death with numbers 29 Bernard and number 30 Godfrey the match will start at high noon so be there.

Bernard-Did you herd that Godfrey? One more match

Godfrey-Yah I herd that.

Bernard-You seem to have lost your fun in you…what happen?

Godfrey-[Flash black] ("Winter-I promise. [Kisses Godfrey on the cheek] A good bye kiss…You had been a good friend Godfrey…It is time for us to separate for a little while.") Yah I'm fine.

Bernard-Ok then lets go to the nurse and hope that our wounds aren't permanent.

Godfrey-[Chuckles.]Yah lets hope so.

7:49PM [At Bernard's and Godfrey's din]

Chomper-Congratulation you two on winning the semi finals.

Bernard-Thanks.

Godfrey-Now all we have to do is just win the finals.

Chomper-Or survive it. But in any case I brought you some wine to celebrate.

Bernard-Thanks.

Godfrey-Wait kid.

Bernard-What now?

Godfrey-Listen to me when I say this I think it might be best if we are silver when we inter the ring tomorrow.

Bernard-Speak for your self Godfrey your all gold.

Godfrey-(Dumb kid.)

January 28, 2023 1136AM (At Bernard's and Godfrey's din.)

Bernard-[Bernard wakes up.] Ow…my head.

Godfrey-Hurts doesn't?

Bernard-What happen?

Godfrey-You drunk a whole bottle of wine got drunk threw up and passed out on your mess. I tell ya kid you are not a good drinker.

Bernard-Had you ever drink before?

Godfrey-No but believe me I can drink.

Bernard-What time is it?

Godfrey-The sundial last time I check it was 11:30.

Bernard-AM?

Godfrey-No PM.

Bernard-Well that's good then.

Godfrey-You idiot of corse it was AM.

Bernard-Oh.

Godfrey-Any way there is a present for you from our enemies.

Bernard-How do you know it is for me?

Godfrey-The present is a Sham Paine.

Bernard-Well that's mighty nice of them tells them I said thank you. [Drinks the Shame Paine.]

Godfrey-(Dumb, dumb, dumb kid.)

11:50AM Chomper-Are you two ready?

Godfrey-I am.

Bernard-[Acts drunk.] I…am.

Chomper-What's wrong with him?

Godfrey-Cant you tell he's drunk.

Chomper-From that lone wine bottle from last night?

Godfrey-Nope from that and a Shame Paine from our lovely friends numbers 7 and 8.

Chomper-Wow.

Godfrey-Yep.

Chomper-Silver or not he still needs to be our there.

Godfrey-I know.

Chomper-Good luck to you Godfrey-

Godfrey-I'm going to need more then "luck" to get out of these mess.

[Bernard throws up.]

Chomper-Yah ill agree with you to that.

Bernard-I'm ok…only a flesh wound.

12:00PM (At the Fight Off arena.)

Caption Adam-Ladies and gentle men Caption Adam brings to you the main event that you have been waiting for, for three days now you have seen 15 different teams battle it out for the title best of the best and a chance to win these two lovely dragons. Now only two teams are left. On the left side it is numbers 7 Raiden and his partner number 8 Brad and there opponents numbers 29 Bernard and number 30 Godfrey.

Godfrey-Hi every one. [Waves to the crowd.]

Bernard-Bernard is in the house ladies. [Throws up right next to Godfrey.]

Godfrey-Really right next to me too.

Raiden-Go after the culver one the drunk will be way to easy.

Brad-Got it boss.

Snow-So tell me Elisa…how do they look?

Elisa-Not so good Snow somehow Bernard got drunk and right now is pass out on the floor. Godfrey is going to have to fight against two really strong dragons and it just not looks well.

Snow-That figures.

Caption Adam-BEGIN!

Raiden-Now.

Godfrey-(Oh crap.)

1:31PM Brad-Lets finish this. [Strikes at Godfrey.]

Raiden-Stop.

Brad-You know as well as I do that he has to be dead.

Raiden-I know that but lets watch him suffer.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] (If only Godwin taught me some magic that helps me heal my self.)

Raiden-Having fun?

Godfrey-[Spits out blood.] Much.

Raiden-Tell me how heavy are you?

Godfrey-Not much?

Raiden-[Smiles.] Good. [Spins Godfrey around and throws him against a wall.]

Godfrey-[Breaths really hard.] I'm…still standing.

Raiden-But if a slight wind blows it will nock you down.

Brad-Can I kill him?

Raiden-Very soon my friend but I want to ask him one last question.

Godfrey-What is it?

Raiden-Why is it that you still fight when you know that you are going to die any way?

Godfrey-[Flash back.] ("Godfrey-Listen Snow I don't care even if I have to give up my own life but if I know that you would be safe then I would do it.") I just don't fear death.

Raiden-If that is the case then…finish him off.

Brad-Yes sir

Elisa-[Quickly turns around.]

Snow-There dead aren't they?

Elisa-Godfrey is...not dead but is getting a beating out there…he does not have much time left.

Snow-And Bernard is past out.

Elisa-Yep.

Snow-So who are we going to be stuck with?

Elisa-I don't know and I don't really care. [Starts to cry.] I'm scared Snow.

Snow-Yah…me too.

Brad-This is fun. [Continues to punch Godfrey.] Soon that white dragon will be all mines.

Godfrey-(! SNOW!) [Does the Dark magic move "Explosion."]

Raiden-? Well this is new.

Godfrey-[Turns black.] I'm not dead yet.

Raiden-So I see that…you have also change color too…this should be interesting.

Elisa-? What was that noise?

Snow-I don't know go check it out.

Elisa-…! Godfrey.

Snow-What is it?

Elisa-…Godfrey is…black?

Snow-"Black?" Oh no.

Elisa-You know what happens when he turns black?

Snow-Yah and it is not pretty ether?

Elisa-What happens?

Snow-He turns evil…and let's just says that he can do some mean stuff when he turns evil.

Elisa-But cant he turn evil to protect himself too?

Snow-Lets hope that is the reason why he is evil.

2:52PM Raiden-[Spits out blood.] Tell me something…would you kill a dragon that is already going to die?

Godfrey-You know it. [Strikes at Raiden killing him.]

Brad-…Boss.

Godfrey-Your next Brad.

Brad-Tries to flee.

Godfrey-There is no escape Brad it's just you and me.

3:10PM Brad-Please…don't.

Godfrey-Sorry Brad but its game over for you.

Caption Adam-… (That was kind of cold.) The Winner!

[Godfrey turns good again.]

Bernard-[Wakes up.] What's with all the noise?

Godfrey-Afternoon Bernard did you slept well?

Bernard-Like a baby…what is going on?

Godfrey-It's a long story.

Caption Adam-Here is your prize young dragons. [Pulled a lever to lower the cage.]

Bernard-Is it really them?

Godfrey-Who else could it be?

Snow-Don't argue Elisa but when the cage opens please runs to Bernard I want to see Godfrey for a second.

Elisa-…Ok.

[The cage opens.]

Bernard-It is the girls.

Elisa-Godfrey and Bernard. [Runs toward Bernard.]

Godfrey-? This is odd.

Snow-Well congratulation Godfrey.

Godfrey-Thanks Snow we did it.

Snow-"We?" [Slaps Godfrey across the face.] I thought you already know this but there is no we got it?

Godfrey-Yah I think I got it.

Snow-Good. [Walks by Godfrey and gives Bernard a kiss on the mouth.]

Godfrey-(I wonder if she knows where's that mouth had been?)

Chomper-Congratulation you two on beating the Fight Off and to you Godfrey who beat it twice.

Godfrey-I still need to beat this thing 6 more times if I want to beat the record.

Chomper-[Chuckles.] Indeed. They weren't the original prize do you care to see what the original prizes were.

Godfrey-No not really.

Chomper-Have it your way then but please this is a night of celebration is it not? Let us celebrate in your victory drink Shame Paine and just have fun tonight.

Bernard-I'm game for that.

Godfrey-Bernard I think you had too many alcohol in your body…but yah that sounds like fun.

6:03PM (Out side the swamp.)

Snow-? What are you doing out here?

Godfrey-Just about to ask you the same question my self.

Snow-I need some air I can't breathe in there.

Godfrey-For me…The moon.

Snow-[Looks at the moon.] It's a full moon tonight.

Godfrey-And very beautiful indeed. [Starts to walk off.]

Snow-Where do you think you are going?

Godfrey-That's a good question but I will know when I get there wont I?

Snow-You meant to tell me that you are just going to wonder off in the middle of the night?

Godfrey-[Turns around.] Snow…You had found what you were looking for…A family. Now it is my turn.

Snow-What about Elisa?

Godfrey-I never really like her…as a girlfriend. She can do better then me any way.

Snow-Just be careful out there ok?

Godfrey-Ok.

January 29, 2023 6:15AM Bernard-[Wakes up.] Whoa…what happen last night?

Snow-You drank a lot of alcohol and then you past out on your own barf again.

Elisa-I never seen Godfrey at all at the party last night?

Snow-…He wanted me to tell you that he is going to be going on his own journey…to find the real him.

Elisa-Oh…is that so? [Tears start to fall.] If that is what he wants…then I will just have to let him go.

Snow-…Thee is one more thing too.

Elisa-?

Snow-He said that he loved you very much.

Elisa-[Tears continue to fall.] Did he now?

Snow-He did.

Elisa-Ill miss him.

Snow-Me too.

Elisa-[Tears stop to fall.] Any idea where he might have gone?

Snow-To tell you the truth I really have no idea.

Elisa-Oh well it's for the best isn't?

Snow-Yah lets hope so.

Bernard-That was a fun night wasn't? Where's Godfrey?

Snow-He had to go somewhere.

Bernard-Kind of sad fought so hard and he just walks away like the cord he is…but that's life.

Snow-[Get real pits off.] Yep…that's life.

Bernard-Where to next?

Elisa-I know it will be the water falls…it is so beautiful during the night time.

Snow-Soon we will be really close to your guy's home.

Bernard-Ya I can't wait lets move if we are lucky we could get there by night fall.

Snow-Sounds like a plan to me.

Page 27 of 27


	3. Chapter 3 The True Heroes of Green Plain

A Dragons Tail

The Night of Eternal Darkness

_**Chapter 3 The True Heroes of Green Plains.**_

6:38PM Elisa-Were here!

Snow-No matter how many times I come here…I always feel…happy.

Bernard-We are closer to our destination all we have to do is just go right thru that cave over there.

Elisa-But can't we spend the night out here? It is so beautiful we have a full moon out and when the moon shines on this lake it is said that someone falls in love.

Snow-Yah. [Flash back.] ("Snow-[Gets embarrass] Just thought that it might be something you might want to know…or something…it is not like I don't love you…well I do but not like that. Godfrey-[Laughs.] It's ok Snow I know what you meant.")

Bernard-Snow…Snow…Snow!

Snow-What?

Bernard-You where spacing out there for a minute.

Snow-Sorry about that I was just thinking.

Bernard-About what?

Snow-…About…How should we get married?

Elisa-?

Bernard-Married!

Snow-Well of cores, you like me don't you?

Bernard-Uh cores I do.

Snow-And I like you right?

Bernard-I hope so.

Snow-Then we should get married then.

Bernard-I am fine with that and all but aren't you going a little bit too fast?

Snow-What are you saying then?

Bernard-Nothing I am just saying that should we wait for a little while I mean after all we are only 15 years old you know.

Snow-I know.

Bernard-Isn't that kind of young?

Snow-…I guess your right…fine well wait.

Bernard-Thank you.

Elisa-Uh…Snow can I talk to you for a second?

Snow-Sure what is it?

Elisa-…Alone.

Bernard-? Oh sorry I have to go anyway.

Elisa-…What was that all about?

Snow-I love him.

Elisa-I love Godfrey but I don't want to marry him now.

Snow-So.

Elisa-I just think that you went a little bit off your character for a little while.

Snow-[Chuckles.] What do you mean?

Elisa-I mean that what you did was not the Snow that I know.

Snow-You know something Elisa? You are jealous.

Elisa-What?

Snow-Yah you are jealous because I can find someone who loves me and you can't.

Elisa-That's not true.

Snow-…Sorry…your right I had been off my character a little bit.

Elisa-What's on your mind?

Snow-Nothing, no one.

Elisa-When you say that it is always something or someone.

Snow-I just need to fine the real me that's all.

Elisa-Well if you ever need help with that just let me know ok?

Snow-Thanks Elisa.

[A thunder storm starts to blow there way.]

Elisa-Uh oh.

Snow-A thunder storm?

Elisa-Yep and it is blowing this way too.

Bernard-I'm back. [Looks at the sky.] We should rest in side that cave.

Snow-Are you sure I mean it can go right by us.

[Lighting strikes.]

Bernard-And get hit by lighting? I don't think so.

Elisa-Come on Snow lets hurry.

Snow-I am right behind you.

6:49PM (In side the cave.)

Bernard-You see Snow this is not so bad, we are out of the rain, we are nice and dry, and not to mention that we are more secure too.

(The floor clasp)

Snow-You were saying?

Bernard-I am saying that I think I fell on something.

Elisa-That's me you idiot.

Bernard-Sorry.

Elisa-Well get your butt out of my face.

Snow-Uh oh.

Bernard-What?

Snow-We are trap.

Bernard-? Hey who close up the whole?

Spencer-I am sorry but I can't let any more of my meal escape.

Snow-(That voice.)

Spencer-I never forget a meal that ran away but it is nice to see that you brought some friends too.

Bernard-You know that guy?

Snow-Well lets just say that I know him well enough that he tried to kill me.

Bernard-He will have to get past me first.

Snow-Uh Bernard?

Bernard-Yah?

Snow-He has an army.

Spencer-That's right and if you listen closely you can hear them.

[Small foot noise gets closer.]

Elisa-How do we beat them?

Snow-We don't…we run.

6:55PM (At the caves exit.)

Snow-The wall its close up.

Spencer-You don't think that we would really let you get away like you did the time?

Snow-I was kind of hoping so.

Spencer-Sorry but not this time. This time you die here. [Stabs Elisa on the leg and poisoned her.]

Bernard-Elisa!

Spencer-Relax she is only poisoned shell live…for now.

Bernard-Ill kills you.

Snow-Don't do anything stupid Bernard.

Bernard-What?

Snow-They have an army and it is only the three of us.

Bernard-Are we just going to surrender then?

Snow-…No…there still is a way…stands back. [Does an ice move "Blizzard."]

Spencer-! The cold…I can't take it…fall back fall back.

Bernard-! Wow…that was kind of…cold.

Snow-…Don't ever say that again.

Elisa-Yah Bernard…that was horrible.

Bernard-Don't worry well get you healed.

Snow-Why don't you just suck the poisoned out like you did with me?

Bernard-It's not really the same.

Snow-Excuse me. If you want her to die then that's ok too.

Elisa-She's right Bernard gets this stuff out.

Snow-And you might want to move her ill try to destroy this wall.

Bernard-Got it.

7:00PM Snow-I'm ready.

Bernard-Us too.

[Small foot noises get closer.]

Elisa-Ill says we are not the only ones.

Snow-Lets move.

Elisa-I never…flew before.

Snow-What?

Elisa-Sorry.

Snow-Well this is a great time to start. [Pushes Elisa out of the cave.]

Bernard-Elisa!

Snow-She's fine let's go now.

[Elisa falls to the ground.]

Snow-You won't fly unless you open your wings!

[Elisa opens her wings.

Snow-You see nothing to worry about.

Elisa-? Say I'm flying! [Fly's in to a tree.

Snow-There is practice you know.

Bernard-Yah I know.

Elisa-I'm ok.

Snow-I think we had enough fun for one day let's hurry up and get to Green Plains already.

Bernard-Agreed.

8:55PM Bernard-Here we are just over this hill and home sweat home.

Snow-…This is home sweat home?

Bernard-What happened here?

Snow-Good question lets fly down there and fine out.

Elisa-…It looks like a…graveyard.

Snow-It smells like…death.

Chernobog-Ah "death" and "graveyard" my two favorite words.

Snow-CHERNOBOG!

Chernobog-Nice to see you two Snow…but where is Godfrey?

Snow-Dead…Godfrey is dead.

Chernobog-No he is not I know that much. I had a surprise for him.

Snow-What kind of "surprise?"

Chernobog-It won't be much of a surprise if I showed you now will it?

Snow-I guess not.

Bernard-There was a mail and it was sent for me.

Chernobog-And I care why?

Bernard-I am the hero of this town.

Chernobog-You? [Starts to laugh.] To tell you the truth kid you can't even beat a 5 year old.

Bernard-They cheat.

Chernobog-…

Snow-You weren't supposed to comment that.

Bernard-Oh.

Chernobog-From the legend there was four dragons and one was gold, that dragon also lived in a Dragons Town so I thought that it would be Godfrey.

Bernard-Nope it is me so what do you want.

Chernobog-…I know you now…you suck.

Bernard-?

Chernobog-You were the leader of the army that I destroyed and fled like a little baby you are.

Bernard-That is not true honey don't instant to a word he says.

Chernobog-"Honey?" Are you two?

Snow-Yah were engage.

Chernobog-What! I thought you love Godfrey?

Snow-Nope.

Chernobog-That's…just weird…but any way should you tell the story or should I?

Snow-Tell me what?

Bernard-…I didn't want to tell you this.

Snow-Tell me what?

Bernard-A week before I left this town was under attack…I was the leader of the army…we were destroyed so I grab my sister and we fled…we came to your guy's place in search for help…but we couldn't tell you the truth.

Snow-And you think now is a good time?

Bernard-I'm sorry I didn't want you to get hurt. [Try to kiss Snow.]

Snow-Don't kiss me. And why did you not told me is it because I was a woman?

Bernard-

Snow-I don't believe this…and here I thought I loved you…and why did you not told Godfrey?

Elisa-I loved him.

Snow-I love him too but if my village was under attack I would told him.

Chernobog-(Ah she does love him.)

Snow-You two are idiots.

Bernard-Calm down honey.

Snow-Don't you tell me to calm down and I aunt your "honey" ether honey.

Chernobog-(This is priceless.)

Snow-Chernobog?

Chernobog-Yes ma'am?

Snow-Show me this damn surprise already.

Chernobog-Ok.

[The army of zombies and skeletons pops up out of the ground.]

Snow-What the?

Chernobog-Tell me do you like it? Everything that was killed by the Dark Lord and everything that was on the dark side is back to life.

Snow-…How?

Chernobog-The Dark Lord put in a lot of time and magic to make this work and look what he had done.

Snow-You guys are running out of men now or something?

Chernobog-No we just thought that this might be more fun.

Snow-Was this the army that you ran away from?

Bernard-…Yep.

Snow-Why didn't you tell me?

Bernard-I love you.

Snow-That's not good enough. [Sucker punches Bernard in the mouth.]

Chernobog-You got a choice Snow ether surrender now or you can try to fight this but when you dye your death will be meaningless.

Snow-You should know me Chernobog-I will never rejoin your side again.

Chernobog-You stupid little girl…but if that is what you want then…you can fight…but your friends are smarter then you.

Snow-? What are you two doing?

Elisa-We surrender.

Snow-What!

Bernard-Let's face it Snow we are not going to win this.

Snow-At least when I die at least I will know that I was not a coward like you two.

Chernobog-Still going to fight Snow?

Snow-You know it.

Chernobog-Ok let's begin then.

9:14PM Chernobog-Snow…I am kind of disappointed in you.

Snow-[Bleeds everywhere.] You don't have the gut to kill me yourself.

Chernobog-Actually…I do. I just don't want to get sweaty trying to do it during the process.

[Snow spits blood at Chernobog.]

Chernobog-I thought you had matured over the years but it had seemed that I was wrong. Tell me something what is your last wish?

Snow-That you burn in hell.

Chernobog-…Fair enough…See you there.

[Thunderbolt barley misses Chernobog.]

Chernobog-! Ah Godfrey how nice for you to join us.

Godfrey-You weren't really going to kill her were you?

Chernobog-I work for death of cores I was.

Godfrey-Pity.

Snow-Godfrey.

Godfrey-Yes Snow?

Snow-You miss.

Godfrey-My apologies it won't happen again.

Chernobog-You think you can kill me and my army all by yourself?

Godfrey-Nope. [Godfrey's army pops up behind the mountains.]

Chernobog-I see that you had come prepared.

Godfrey-You see what would have happen if you just told us all of this before Bernard.

Chernobog-Well it looks like I am going to have a better fight now.

Godfrey-So it seems.

Chernobog-FIGHT!

Godfrey-CHARGE!

10:24PM Chernobog-[Breaths hard.] You had learned some new moves Godfrey.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] So had you Chernobog.

Chernobog-But this is not the end.

Godfrey-It is never the end.

Chernobog-You had not seen the last of me or the Dark Lord Godfrey.

Godfrey-I believe that but next time we meet…You won't have it so lucky.

Chernobog-[Laughs.] Just keep thinking that to yourself Godfrey…any way I give you this town back I don't need it any way.

Godfrey-…Snow? [Fly's down to Snow.] Come on Snow wake up…wake up Snow…Snow stop playing dead and wake up…Snow!

Baleen-Are we to late?

Godfrey-[Turns evil.] You.

Bernard-!

Godfrey-You did this.

Bernard-No I didn't.

Godfrey-If you just would have told us all about this, this would not have happen.

Bernard-…Snow.

Godfrey-Because of you and your stupid mistake Snow is dead.

Bernard-I'm sorry

Godfrey-Sorry to whom? Are you sorry to Snow or are you sorry to yourself?

Snow-[Breaths very slowly.]

Elisa-! Uh Godfrey?

Godfrey-What!

Elisa-Look.

Godfrey-[Turns around.] Snow? [Turns good.]

Snow-Godfrey.

Godfrey-Yes Snow?

Snow-Shut up.

Godfrey-[Smiles.] Ok Snow.

Bernard-What did she have to say?

Godfrey-She wants us to shut up so she can sleep.

Elisa-Make since.

January 30, 2023 7:25AM (Inside Bernard's house.)

[Snow wakes up.]

Godfrey-? So back from the dear are we?

Snow-Very funny.

Godfrey-I thought it was.

Snow-So what was the outcome?

Godfrey-We made Chernobog run away again…we lost only 16 of our men but we destroyed 727 of theirs.

Snow-That's not too bad.

Godfrey-Speaking from the fact that those 727 men were already supposed to be dead yah I think we did good.

Snow-Do you know what the Dark Lord plan is this time?

Godfrey-If I have to guess I think it will be to make the world into darkness again.

Snow-He is now getting annoying.

Godfrey-I know that feeling.

Snow-So what now?

Godfrey-To tell you the truth…I don't know. I mean I know that the Dark Lord is back and all but I don't know where to begin.

Snow-I know that feeling…Where's Bernard?

Godfrey-Right now he is apologizing to the mayor and telling him what really happen four years ago and why did he fled the town.

7:37AM Bernard-So you see sir do you see why I did those things?

Mark-I see…but what you did was a terrible thing.

Bernard-I know.

Mark-But I am glad to see that you are here and you will stay here wont you?

Bernard-Uh yes.

Mark-Then problem solved but it turns out that the true heroes of Green Plains are Godfrey and Snow.

7:48AM Baleen-Godfrey we need to have a word with you.

Godfrey-Alone?

Baleen-No Snow can hear this to.

Godfrey-Then what's up?

Baleen-It turns out that the Dark Lord is trying to turn this world into darkness.

Snow-Didn't he already try that last time?

Baleen-He does not give up that easy Snow.

Godfrey-I thought Seth burn in lava?

Baleen-Apparently that only made him stronger.

Godfrey-That figures.

Snow-So what's our plan of attack?

Baleen-Nothing to really report, maybe a battle ant this place and another at that place.

Godfrey-So what? Are we just going to wait till he shows his ugly face?

Baleen-No we are going to attack first.

Snow-I like the sound f that.

Baleen-There is a place and it is called Utopia.

Godfrey-"Utopia?"

Snow-I herd of that place it is supposed to be so beautiful that it is a perfect utopia.

Godfrey-[Chuckles.]

Snow-What's so funny?

Godfrey-That the place is name Utopia and you called it a perfect utopia.

Snow-Well the definition for the word utopia is a perfect world.

Godfrey-I never knew that before thank you.

Snow-Why that place?

Baleen-We believe that what you think Utopia is is now the Dark Lord utopia.

Snow-…Meaning?

Godfrey-Meaning death.

Snow-That's terrible.

Baleen-Indeed so that is why we want you two to go check it out.

Godfrey-Ok nothing wrong with that but why us?

Baleen-The world is a big place and we all can't send a whole army out to one location base on a hunch.

Snow-What about Bernard and Elisa.

Bernard-We are going to stay here.

Elisa-Sorry but we couldn't help but ease drop on to your conversation here.

Godfrey-Are you sure you can stay here?

Bernard-Defiantly if they ever come back we will be ready.

Godfrey-You are not going to run away?

Bernard-Nope I think it is time to be a man and stand up for myself.

Snow-Well that's good to know.

William-Baleen are they ready?

Baleen-Very close William.

Snow-Hi William.

William-Hello Snow, Godfrey.

Godfrey-You want us to leave already?

William-Well better late than never I guess.

Godfrey-Well I am ready are you ready?

Snow-Just give me a few more minutes then I will be good to go.

Godfrey-Ok.

William-Godfrey can I talk with you for a minute outside alone?

Godfrey-Uh sure.

William-…Godfrey.

Godfrey-What's up?

William-I want you to take real good care of Snow for me on this journey.

Godfrey-Don't worry I won't let anything happen with her I promise.

William-Good…I know this might sound strange but to me she is like my daughter and most dads they want their daughter to be safe.

Godfrey-Don't worry William she is going to be with me nothing bad is going to happen.

William-Thank you.

Snow-Ok I'm ready…oh are you two still talking?

Godfrey-Nope we just finish actually.

Snow-Well that's good it turns out that we have to go east and our first stop will be… the Amazon Desert.

Godfrey-Oh goody it sounds fun already lets go.

Snow-Bye everyone.

Bernard-So long Snow…my love.

Elisa-Take cares Godfrey.

Baleen-Best of luck to both of you.

William-And come back alive too.

Page 17 of 17


	4. Chapter 4 Searching for a Perfect Utopia

A Dragons Tail

The Night of Eternal Darkness

_**Chapter 4 Searching for a Perfect Utopia**_

8:55PM (At Amazon Desert.)

Godfrey-Well this isn't so bad.

Snow-Why do you say that?

Godfrey-Well because at night time it gets really cold out and in the morning its get really hot and not to mention that we can be travelling in circles for hours and not realizes it.

Snow-That's the joy of it.

Godfrey-[Yawns] Oh well…it might be best if we rest here anyway.

Snow-[Yawns] I agree too.

9:30PM (A Small Golem appears and try's to stomp on Snow.)

Godfrey-[Wakes up.] What's with all the noise? SNOW LOOK OUT! [Pushes Snow out of the way but got hit by the golem's foot.]

Snow-GODFREY!

Small Golem-RRRRRR! [Does a fire move toward Snow "Flamethrower"]

Snow-Since when did he know that move? And how is he back?

Small Golem-RRRRRRRR![Try's to hit Snow in the air.]

Snow-The one advantage I have right now is that the fact that he is slow and I am fast. But if he hits you he hits hard.

Godfrey-[Godfrey emerges from the sand.] I'm not dead yet.

Snow-You're alive.

Godfrey-Come on Snow we can beat him easily I did it 7 years ago we can do it again.

Snow-But the main question is why he is even still alive?

Godfrey-We can find that out after we kill him.

10:54PM Small Golem-RRRRRRRRR! [Throws a punch and hits Godfrey.]

Godfrey-[Gets flown into a wall.] Ow...hi.

?-Uh…hi.

Godfrey-Do your army has any weapons of anything?

?-…No.

Godfrey-Ok just wondering.

Snow-Godfrey I can use some helps here!

Godfrey-I'm coming! Any way nice talking with you.

?-…Same here.

Godfrey-My name is Godfrey what's yours?

Lance-…Lance.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you Lance by.

Snow-There you are what were you doing?

Godfrey-I was seeing if the lizard people had any weapons and it turns out they don't.

Snow-Well that's just great then.

Godfrey-Snow lets us both used blizzard that should help us.

Snow-Good idea.

11:13PM Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Finally.

Snow-You ok?

Godfrey-Yah I'm fine…just a little bit soar that's all.

Snow-Let me see…Your back is all red.

Godfrey-Must have been from the wall that I hit.

Lance-Godfrey can you come down for a minute?

Godfrey-Sure…What do you need Lance?

Lance-We need your guys help in our little war.

Snow-[Fly's down to the ground.] If it has any more Golems in it count me out.

Godfrey-Shh let the little one speak.

Lance-…Well there are these monster that keep coming and we lizards are a little bit slow…We also don't have the armor or weapons to beat them.

Godfrey-…Were in.

Snow-What!

Godfrey-But under one condition that is that you give us a place to stay and some food.

Lance-Done. [Walks away.]

Snow-We don't even know what are we getting our self's into here.

Godfrey-One of our jobs on working with the Light Side is that we help those in need.

Snow-…..Fine I'm in but only because I don't want to be out her at night time again.

Lance-…Welcome to Amazon Village.

Godfrey-Bigger than I thought.

Snow-[Looks around.] You don't seem to be in any trouble at all.

Lance-This is night time but in the day that is where it really gets hectic.

Godfrey-This is a nice place here.

Lance-Thank you…Here is where you will stay.

Snow-…..On hay?

Godfrey-We love it.

Lance-Please get plenty of rest as for tomorrow will be a big day.

Snow-…Hay?

Godfrey-All well, you get what you get and you don't throw a fit, now good night.

Snow-Good night.

January 31, 2023 3:02AM [Lizards scream in the back round.]

Lance-GET UP WE NEEDS YOUR HELP!

Snow-[Wakes up in a fright.] (Will I ever get some sleep?)

Godfrey-What's wrong?

Lance-There are these dragons that can breathe fire and they are trying to burn our village. We don't have a good source of water out here in the desert all of our water has to be pump out of the ground.

Godfrey-So with no water fires can be very desisting wont it?

Lance-Yes it will.

Godfrey-Ok were on it lets go Snow.

Snow-[Groans.] Why can't there be night sifts?

Godfrey-After this then you can go to sleep.

Snow-You promise?

Godfrey-Yes Snow I promise now let's help out these guys first.

4:11AM Snow-And don't come back!

Godfrey-You ok Snow?

Snow-Yah but now I am entirely wide awake now.

Godfrey-[Chuckles] all well.

Snow-I blame you for all of this.

Lance-Well done you two you saved our village.

Godfrey-All in a day's work.

Snow-(When will this day end?)

Lance-We hope that we will not be having any more interruptions but we are making breakfast as we speak so if you want some.

Godfrey-What will we be having?

Lance-It is a surprise…but it won't be ready for another hour or so.

Godfrey-Ok.

5:21AM (At the dining hall.)

Snow-(! He was right this is a surprise.)

?-I don't know what Lance had told you about us but allow me to.

Godfrey-And you are?

King Louis-My name is King Louis but you may call me Louis.

Godfrey-I got a question?

King Louis-What is it?

Godfrey-Is your real name King Louis or is it just Louis?

King Louis-Yes my real name is King Louis…any more questions?

Godfrey-Nope were good.

King Louis-…Our village is under attack.

Godfrey-I hate to interrupt but…we already know that.

King Louis-As I was saying… Our village is under attack and…we need your help.

Godfrey-What can we do?

King Louis-Defend this village.

Godfrey-I don't want to be rude or anything but we got a place to go too as much as we would love to help we got to go too.

King Louis-Perhaps I am not making myself clear…You will stay here and defend this city or…you die.

Godfrey-Sounds like fun.

King Louis-I thought so…Put them in the bridge.

Godfrey-I agreed that we will help.

King Louis-Indeed but we don't want you to escape.

6:43AM (In the cell.)

Godfrey-…Will you stop looking at me like that?

Snow-Because of you we are in this mess.

Godfrey-So it is my fault now?

Snow-Everything is your fault Godfrey.

[The roof shakes.]

Godfrey-Something is happing.

Lance-Get out hurry we are under attack.

Godfrey-For a second I thought you were going to let us go but this works too.

6:46AM (Outside.)

Snow-! No…It can't be.

Godfrey-It is Snow…A monster made out of sand…pity.

Snow-Not just that…There are tons of them.

Godfrey-This had just gotten interesting.

Lance-What are you two still doing here go, go now.

Godfrey-Take it easy kid we are on our way.

Snow-(Fly's toward them.) So how do we destroy these things?

Godfrey-My best guess will be with an Ice type move.

Snow-Good idea. [Does an ice move "Blizzard."]

Godfrey-Maybe this won't be so bad after all.

[The sand monster breaks free from the ice.]

Godfrey-That figures.

Snow-How about we do that again but destroying the ice instead.

Godfrey-That might be better let's do it.

[Snow froze the sand monster and Godfrey destroyed it.]

Snow-! What the?

Godfrey-Don't tell me.

Snow-…They are now mingier sand monsters.

Godfrey-I said don't tell me.

Snow-What now?

Godfrey-Fight first thinks latter.

7:32AM Snow-This isn't working.

Godfrey-Your telling me.

Snow-Now we got hundreds of these little sand monsters.

Godfrey-What are they doing?

Snow-Do I even want to know?

[The sand monsters made one giant sand golem.]

Godfrey-Nice.

Snow-What?

Godfrey-Never mind but they made a sand golem.

Snow-I can see that…what now?

Godfrey-I don't know...If we destroy this then there will just be smaller sand golems all over the place then they will turn into this guy again…Fire!

Snow-Where?

Godfrey-No Snow…fire…that can help us if we burn this guy then that might work.

Snow-It's worth a shot.

8:45AM Snow-We did it.

Godfrey-Don't get your hopes up yet.

8:46AM Godfrey-Snow.

Snow-Yes?

Godfrey-We did it.

Snow-Told you.

King Louis-You two.

Snow-Great.

[Snow and Godfrey fly down to King Louis.]

Godfrey-Yes?

King Louis-Those where one of the monsters that kept on destroying this town…thank you.

Snow-Are you going to let us go now?

King Louis-…Yes.

Godfrey-Thank you.

King Louis-I saw that after you defeated that guy that it was wrong to keep you held captive…I think we can handle the rest by our self's.

Godfrey-Let's hope so.

King Louis-Where exactly do you guys need to go?

Godfrey-Utopia.

King Louis-I herd of that place…strange name…but if you want to get there then head north east.

Godfrey-Thank you.

King Louis-No thank you.

Snow-Come on Godfrey lets go.

Godfrey-Wait…is there a name of a village that we might run into?

King Louis-…Floating Island…don't get me wrong but that is the name.

Godfrey-…Ok thanks, now we can go.

Snow-Floating Islands? That's impossible.

Godfrey-We are just going to have to wait and see then.

9:01AM (At the entrance to Floating Island.)

Snow-Well I be damn.

Godfrey-Floating Islands.

Snow-I'll say.

Godfrey-Shall we move on?

Snow-…I guess.

?-Welcome to Floating Island how may I help you?

Godfrey-You can star by answering this…how are these islands floating?

?-I hate to lie…but the truth is that the fog is so deep it looks like these islands are floating.

Godfrey-Make since.

Snow-Which way is it to Utopia?

?-That way.

Godfrey-That way…would that be to the…south?

?-Ya.

Godfrey-Thank you.

?-You're not leaving already are you.

Godfrey-(I know I might regret this.) Well stay.

Elie-Thank you by the way my name is Elie.

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Snow-Snow.

Elie-Godfrey and Snow nice to meet you.

Godfrey-Are you an eagle?

Elie-Yes our who clam are eagles we love this place because we love to fly.

Godfrey-Are you guys in any trouble?

Snow-You are not at war?

Godfrey-Your army is not doing anything?

Snow-Are you married?

Elie-…No, no, no, and yes.

Snow-I could tell it was in your eyes.

Godfrey-How long?

Elie-9 weeks and we already have three young children.

Godfrey-(There relationship won't last long.)

Elie-Can I show you around?

Snow-Sure this might be good to go back to on my honey moon.

Elie-You two will make a great couple.

Snow-Him?

Godfrey-Her?

Snow-I already love someone else.

Godfrey-And this one girl is always on me.

Snow-He is a jerk.

Godfrey-She always slows me down.

Snow-It just will not work.

Godfrey-Ever.

Elie-[Smiles.] (You say that now but you will see.)

Godfrey-So what makes this place so special anyway?

Elie-I think that this place is one of a kind.

Godfrey-Anything unparticular?

Elie-Uh no not really.

Snow-Is that kid going to kill himself?

Elie-[Quickly turns around.] No that's one of my children he is going to fly.

Godfrey-And to fly he is going to jump off an island and plummet who know how many stories to the ground.

Elie-That's how I did it.

Snow-Should we be there…you know just in case?

Elie-Ok just in case. [Fly's over the kid.] Come on Abby show mommy that you are a big girl now.

[Abby jumps off the building and fly's.]

Elie-[Looks at Snow.] You see no need to worry.

[Abby-fly's into a wall and falls down the abyss.]

Godfrey-The only thing you need to wry is if you will ever get to see your daughter again.

Elie-?

Godfrey-Your daughter hit that wall and is now falling to the ground…I'll be back. [Rushes down to save Abby.]

Elie-Oh no…it's my entire fault.

Snow-…Normally I will say it's not…but to tell you the truth…it really is.

Elie-[Starts to cry.]

Snow-There, there Godfrey is going to save your daughter you don't need to worry any more…just don't let any of your other kids do that.

Elie-But whoever goes into the fog never comes out.

Snow-That's just myths there not true…come on why don't we go to your place and grab some tee.

Godfrey-(This place is big…where is Abby and where is the ground?) [Hits the ground hard.] (Found the ground and my head feels funny…but where's Abby?)

5:41PM (At Elie's house.)

Elie-This is bad.

Snow-Relax…I haven't seen your husband.

Elie-He works late.

Snow-Uh-huh…Your right he had been down there for a while now…ill goes check.

Elie-No don't I already told you anything that goes down there won't come back.

Snow-And I am telling you that, that is bogus I'll be back.

6:22PM (Inside the abyss) Godfrey-[Hears foot noises.] (More undead monkeys or whatever you call them?)

Snow-(This place is bigger than I thought.)

Godfrey-DIE!

Snow-EEEK!

Godfrey-Snow it's you.

Snow-GODFREY!

Godfrey-Sorry.

Snow-YOU BETTER BE SORRY!

Godfrey-What are you doing down here?

Snow-Doing your job.

Godfrey-This place is big and dark too.

Snow-I can see that.

Godfrey-But have you seen those undead monkeys?

Snow-Those what?

Godfrey-Remember when we fought against Chernobog and there were these undead monkeys.

Snow-…Ya?

Godfrey-Well it appears that they are here too.

Snow-What!

Godfrey-It's true.

Snow-We got to find Abby who knows what the Dark Lord can do to her at that low on age.

Godfrey-Calm down I think we are close.

Snow-Don't tell me to calm down Godfrey right now I am in panic so let's hurry. [Runs pass Godfrey.]

Godfrey-…You won't find her over there.

Snow-What?

Godfrey-If you haven't notice I came from there we need to go that way.

Snow-If you haven't notice I came from "that way."

Godfrey-…Wait…so…you're telling me that since I went that way and you went the other way and we both met up here that means that we have no idea where Abby is.

Snow-…Ya sure what ever…where could she be?

[Te floor clasp.]

Godfrey-Of cores…Ow…The floor just had to give in right there and now.

Snow-Shhh.

Godfrey-What is it?

Snow-We are like in another cave…and I think I hear humming.

Godfrey-Lets go check it out.

7:18PM ?-[Talks in Arabic] أولئك منكم الذين يسعون الخير يجب أن يكون الكونية إلا من خلال الظلام

Godfrey-[Whispers to Snow.] What is she saying?

Snow-I don't know…but I think she is speaking in…Arabic.

?- من جانب قوة الظلام سوف تصبح داكنة.

Godfrey-Something is happing…let's go.

?-! [Flees the seen.]

Snow-Wait stop.

Godfrey-Forget that dragon lets deal with these guys first.

7:33PM Godfrey-…Finally.

[The wall closes.]

Snow-Come on.

[The ground shakes.]

Godfrey-I don't like this.

Snow-Keep your guard up.

[A rock golem pops up from the ground.]

Godfrey-A golem?

Snow-This one is smaller though.

Godfrey-Just remember that those things can still kill you.

Snow-Thanks for reminding me.

Godfrey-No problem.

8:08PMSnow-[Breaths hard.]…we…did it.

[The wall opens up.]

Godfrey-It appears so.

Snow-Lets go get Abby and get out of this death trap.

Godfrey-[Picks up Abby.] Way ahead of you Snow.

8:41PM [At Elie's house.]

Elie-My baby you found my baby.

Godfrey-Do us a favor and next time your little ones begin to fly…don't let them fly off a cliff.

Elie-[Tears filled up with joy.] I will.

Snow-Now that is settled…can we stay here it's been a long night.

Elie-Yes please stay.

Husband-[The husband comes thru the door.]? Who are those two?

Snow-My name is Snow-

Husband - [Slaps Snow across the face.] I don't give a damn who you guys are why are they in my house?

Elie-They saved our baby she jumps off a cliff.

Husband -And you let her? [Slaps her across the face.] WHY MUST YOU BE SUCH OF AN IDIOT!

Godfrey-Hey I don't know who you are but you need to leave.

Husband -I don't think so. I am not going to let a…dragon tell me what to do at my house.

Snow-Sir pleases just leaves.

Husband -I said I aunt going. [Slaps Snow across the face again.]

Godfrey-OK OUTSIDE! [Drags the husband outside the house then punches him in the face.] I don't know who you are but what I do know is this. You are a really bad husband who abuse there wife's, children and woman. Ill gives you 30 seconds to fly, fly so far away from here as if your life deepened on it…because it does. [Goes back in the house.] You ok Snow?

Snow-…Ya I'm fine…you controlled your anger Godfrey.

Godfrey-I just couldn't watch a guy hit a girl across the face.

Snow-What do you see in him.

Elie-…I thought he change.

Godfrey-They say we never change…and sometimes I believe them.

Snow-Well lets just sleep here tonight we still have to go to utopia tomorrow.

Godfrey-I almost forgot about that.

Elie-Well…Good night every one.

Godfrey and Snow-Night.

February 1, 2023 9:05AM Husband-DRAGONS I AM CALLING THE GOLD ONE OUT!GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT COWRD!

Godfrey-[Wakes up.] What time is it?

Snow-9:06AM

Godfrey-9:00 in the morning and I an already getting called out to a fight…this day is going to be a fun one.

Snow-Godfrey you don't have to do this.

Godfrey-I have to if I don't then he will think he won and he is just going to get stronger.

Snow-Don't die on me. [Kisses Godfrey on the cheek.] Don't take it personal.

Godfrey-Oh no never. [Walks out the door.]

Elie-You said that you hate each other but you both make very good partners…are you sure you hate each other?

Snow-I hate him to my gut…I just don't want him to die.

Godfrey-Ok I'm out.

Husband-Good…now it is your time to die.

[Eagles swarm Godfrey.]

Godfrey-This is not going to be a 1 on 1? I thought you were a man but it turned out that I was wrong.

Husband-Well see who is a man or not kill him!

9:36AM Husband-TAKE THIS! [The husband stabs Godfrey in the stomach with a knife. Then thru Godfrey over the cliff.] I'm coming in there woman!

Elie-What should we do?

Snow-"We?" There was never any "we." There was never any "us." Godfrey just did the battle but it is still your fight not ours.

Husband-I'm coming in there and you better not!

Godfrey-Better not what?

Husband-[Quickly turns around.] It's not possible,

Godfrey-You threw me in a tree then I ate an apple and now I feel a whole lot better.

Husband-This time I won't miss!

10:18AM Godfrey-[Picks the husband up and over the cliff.] You see that? A logway down right? Well that will be your next grave if you don't scram.

Husband-Ill be back.

Godfrey-And ill be waiting.

Snow-Its ok Elie Godfrey scared them off.

Godfrey-Can I come in?

Elie-Sure [Opens the door.]

Godfrey-Thanks. [Falls on the floor.]

Elie-Oh my.

Snow-Its ok ma'am ill handle this.

10:34AM Godfrey-[Wakes up.] That was fun.

Snow-I'm glad it was…don't do that again.

Elie-Is he ok?

Godfrey-A little weak but ill live.

Elie-That's a relive.

Godfrey-Do you know which way to go?

Elie-You need to head north but you will have to cross a giant body of water that will take up to two days by flying alone.

Snow-We can't swim across it.

Godfrey-We probably could but we will be taking longer and not to mention more energy too.

Snow-And there is a good chance that if we fall asleep in the water we will get separate.

Godfrey-We don't have a boat.

Snow-So what do we do?

Godfrey-…Does this giant body water have a name?

Elie-Lake Gipsy.

Godfrey-All great.

Snow-What now?

Godfrey-I've been there before…is there another option?

Elie-You don't have to go at all.

Godfrey-Not an option.

Snow-What happen there?

Godfrey-[Flash backs.] ("Walter-Everyone if I can have your attention please! These men all risk there own life to protect yours and now the battle is over and I am please to say that the war is over and we won. [Everyone screams in cheer.] Walter-Our bravest men of them all is none other the Donate him self. Godfrey-(Bull.) [Everyone all clap for Donate.] Donate-Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it with out the help of my army we all did a great job in defending this city, and we hope that this city will stay the way it is for another hundreds of years from now. [Everyone all clap for Donate.] Walter-Please hold your applause everyone…I would also give out two very special awards the Medal of Honor to two very special men, and they are none other then Donate and Edward. Godfrey-(Who the hell is Edward?") Nothing you need to know.

Snow-Well if that is the case then should we head out?

Godfrey-Yah good idea.

Elie-Take care you two.

Godfrey-You too Elie.

Snow-Come on Godfrey lets go.

11:03AM (At Lake Gipsy)

Godfrey-[Flash backs.] ("?-You are going to have to hold it for a little while…can you even swim? Godfrey-Not yet. ?-[Sighs.] First time for everything I guess…follow me ill guide you there.")

Snow-Godfrey?

Godfrey-Ya?

Snow-Are you ok?

Godfrey-Ya I'm fine…just spacing out.

Snow-Well stop that. You been here before right?

Godfrey-Right.

Snow-Do you still remember which way to go?

Godfrey-I should remember.

Snow-Lets go.

11:35AM (In side Atlantics.)

Snow-! This place is huge…not to mention shiny too.

Godfrey-[Flash backs.] ("Walter-Welcome to my pales. Godfrey-[Godfrey looks around] Shinny. Walter-Indeed this city is also called the city of gold.")

Walter-Welcome to the city of…Godfrey?

Godfrey-Hello Walter.

Walter-I wonder what happened to you.

Godfrey-I had a job to do.

Walter-I thought you had died.

Godfrey-Nope I am not dead yet.

Walter-I can see that…how long had it been?

Godfrey-Four years.

Walter-My had you grown…Well my sister is now the queen of this city and the king is none other then Donate.

Godfrey-Is he now?

Walter-Yep they got married a week after that horrible battle that we had and ever since peace had came to our city.

Godfrey-I see that.

Walter-Please come I want to show you my places.

Snow-You know that guy?

Walter-I almost forgot it seem you brought a friend with you.

Snow-Snow.

Walter-It is a pleasure to meet you Miss, Godfrey is a good man you are lucky to have met him.

Snow-Am I now?

Walter-You sure are… I got so much to say lets go have lunch.

11:46AM (At the dining room)

Walter-Meryl two more meals please.

Meryl-Two? Who is the guest? Oh its you.

Godfrey-Hi.

Meryl-Ill makes a special one just for you.

Godfrey-[Chuckles.] Sure that would be great.

[Snow gives Godfrey an evil stare.]

Godfrey-! What?

Walter-Alisha come you have a guest.

Alisha-If it is another one of those democrats tell them to go away.

Walter-No they are not democrats.

Alisha-Ok then. [Walks down the stairs] Godfrey!

Godfrey-It's been a while Alisha.

Alisha-Ill say…how are you?

Godfrey-I have been doing well I hear that you are married to Donate now.

Alisha-I thought I hated him but it turned out that he is a real nice guy.

Godfrey-Well I am glad to hear that.

Alisha-Oh…who is your friend?

Snow-Snow.

Alisha-Well Snow you are a lucky girl to have met Godfrey.

Snow-That's what I had herd.

Alisha-So why are you here?

Godfrey-I need to go to Utopia.

Alisha-Well this is a utopia.

Godfrey-Yes this is but there is a place and its name is Utopia.

Alisha-That is stupid.

Godfrey-I did not make the rules I just follow them.

Alisha-Please stay here Godfrey.

Godfrey-Don't worry I will.

Alisha-There is always a room for you so please get conferrable…you might have to share your room with her though.

Snow-That's ok I'm fine with that.

Godfrey-Where's Donate anyway?

Alisha-You know solders always out and about.

Godfrey-Make since.

Meryl-Here is your meal miss…and heresy or meal Godfrey.

Godfrey-Thank you Meryl.

Meryl-No thank you. [Walks away.]

Godfrey-[Looks at Snow.] What?

Snow-Oh nothing…or I hope it is nothing.

Walter-Please dig in.

12:01PM Meryl-How was your lunch?

Godfrey-Your still the best Meryl.

Meryl-[Giggles.] Thank you Godfrey.

Alisha-Well can I show you two around the city?

Snow-Sure I would love some fresh air.

Godfrey-That reminds me…if we are in a dome under the sea…how do you get oxygen?

Alisha-We plant a lot of trees.

Godfrey-…Make since.

7:08PM Donate-Honey I'm home.

Alisha-Welcome home Donate. [Gives him a kiss on the mouth.] How was your day?

Donate-You know…the usual.

Alisha-Well we have some guest.

Donate-We do?

Alisha-You remember Godfrey right?

Donate-Godfrey? [Flash backs.] ("Donate-Good bye Godfrey. [Pokes a hole in Godfrey's oxygen tank.] Godfrey-? What are you doing? Tries to shake Donate lose.] Donate-Just hold still for a little bit. [Pulls the cord that connects the oxygen tank to the helmet.] Godfrey-! (DAMN IT DONATE!) Donate-It's over for us Godfrey this will be your grave just like everyone else. [An enemy solder attacks Donate] Godfrey-Serves you right…I hate my life I really do. [Goes after Donate and the enemy.] Hey fat boy guess who? 10:05AM Godfrey-[Gasp for breath] Donate-You…you save me? Godfrey-(I hate my life I am going to die just to save some guy who tried to kill me.) Donate-Because of that I would like to give you my thanks. Godfrey-(I wonder if he knows I can't even hear him?) Donate-You need to go to the surfaces to get some air ill help you. Godfrey-(! I guess everyone wins.) [Passes out] 10:18AM Walter-! What happen? Donate-You see…he- Walter-I don't care about him what happen to you? Donate-Oh, you see an enemy came and attack me from the behind I manage to beat him and when that battle was over I notice he was in danger so I had to hurry to save his life.") Nope.

Godfrey-Well I remember you.

Donate-…OH now I remember you…I had to save your sorry little but.

Godfrey-That is what the story said.

Donate-Nice to see you again…I see you are not alone.

Godfrey-Donate this is Snow, Snow this is Donate.

Donate-A pleasure it is to meet you. [Kisses Snow on her hand.]

Snow-[Blushes.] Oh thank you your kindness.

Godfrey-Well…it is getting kind of late I am glad that I got to see you again Donate but I going to bed.

Donate-I think that will be the best idea for all of us…you are not leaving tomorrow are you?

Godfrey-…No well stays.

February 2, 2023 7:30AM (At the dining room) Donate-? Ah you are awake…kind of early don't you think?

Godfrey-Why are you up so early?

Donate-I've been thinking.

Godfrey-About the time that I saved your life?

Donate-No…about the Kraken.

Godfrey-The what?

Donate-You see we discovered that there might be a legendry monster that is called the Kraken.

Godfrey-And you found this out how?

Donate-We do not have full proof yet but we can't get it…but you can.

Godfrey-What?

Donate-There is an underwater base not to far from here and we believe that, that is where they are doing some experiments.

Godfrey-And what am I suppose to do?

Donate-You are supposed to sneak in there and find out if they are making it or not.

Godfrey-You know I can't breathe under water.

Donate-We know that is why we have suits.

Godfrey-Last time my suite got destroyed.

Donate-We made some upgrades so it should last this time…what do you say?

Godfrey-…Fine. (I know I will regret this latter.)

Donate-Great it is best to leave now…but it is also best to have breakfast first you know. Meryl gives this boy some food! Ill be waiting for you out side Godfrey.

Godfrey-I can't wait.

7:45PM Meryl-Here you go Godfrey.

Godfrey-You don't have to do that Meryl.

Meryl-But you are like family Godfrey.

Godfrey-I left for four years and when I come back I am family.

Meryl-[Smiles then gives Godfrey a kiss on the cheek.] Well your family to me.

Snow-[Snow wakes ups in a fright.] (? I wonder where Godfrey went?)

8:09AM Godfrey-Ok I'm ready.

Donate-They say never go swimming until three hours you had food.

Godfrey-Well make exceptions.

Donate-Agreed. Well here you go.

Godfrey-(At least this looks half ass decent.) [Puts on the suite.] Still a little hard to move.

Donate-The good thing is that I can hear you now. Sorry about it being too tight but lose some of those pounds mister.

Godfrey-So where do I have to go?

Donate-Over there at least 3 miles away you will see a base I want you to sneak inside it and discovered the truth.

Godfrey-You make this sound to easy Donate.

Donate-Well lets hope so…for your shake any way.

Godfrey-[Laughs.]Ya lets hope so.

Donate-The best of luck to you.

9:07AM (At the base.) (Well I am now here at the base. But the question is…how do I get in?)

(At the plaices) Alisha-You're awake early.

Donate-I just got word that they need you over at the federal hall for a very important meeting.

Alisha-Now?

Donate-It said it is going to take all day.

Alisha-One of the things I hate about being queen.

Donate-But its good to be king.

Alisha-Oh shut up.

Donate-Kisses.

9:35AM (At the base) Godfrey-(Ok I'm in…what exactly am I suppose to be looking for? I know I am supposed to be looking for proof but what kind of proof?)

(At federal hall.)

Alisha-And that is why-

(A loud noise was herd from federal hall and the dome shake.)

Alisha-Its ok everyone nothing to worry about. (What the hell was that thing?)

(At the base)

Godfrey-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!

Kraken-RRRRRRRRRR!

Godfrey-IS THIS THE KRAKEN! THIS GUY IS HUGE!

[The Kraken started to swim toward Atlantics.]

Godfrey-Please don't say that I have to fight this thing all by my self.

Solder-Uh Donate…I think you might want to have a look at this.

Donate-What is it solder? Oh my…it does exist…EVERY ONE GET OUT SIDE NOW DON'T LET IT DESTROY THE CITY!

Snow-Wow that thing is huge...Let me help.

Donate-Sorry but this is a mans job.

Snow-I said let me help. [Says in an evil voice.]

Donate-Sure…over there, there should be another suite that you can put on.

Snow-Got it.

(At federal hall.)

Democrat-Uh Alisha?

Alisha-Yes?

Democrat-Look out the window.

Alisha-? Oh my…what in gods name is that thing?

(Out side the dome.)

Donate-GODFREY I TOLD YOU TO GO AND FIND PROOF NOT TO WAKE IT UP!

Godfrey-YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT!

Donate-I KNOW THIS IS YOUR FALUT!

Snow-Guys this is not a time to augured and see who fault it is right now we got bigger problems and when I say big I mean big.

Donate-She's right…well settled this latter.

Godfrey-I can't wait.

Snow-…So…got any plans Godfrey?

Godfrey-Ya don't die.

Snow-I like it short, simple to remember.

12:05PM Donate-[Breaths hard.] Did we even put a dent in this thing?

Snow-I think we did it.

Godfrey-…No…we just made it angry.

Kraken-RRRRRRRRRRRR! [Throws his tentacles all over the place and hits the dome causing it to leack very badly.]

(In side the dome.)

Alisha-Every one calm down…please listen to me…stop ruinning…STOP! Now since I got your attention… we need to work together and repairs throws cracks befor its get to worse now lets do it.

(Out side the dome.)

Donate-Ok everyone lets end this now before it gets to worse now lets do it.

Godfrey-Uh Donate?

Donate-What!

Godfrey-There is only 5 of us left.

Donate-What!

Snow-We got this far we can still do it lets go.

Donate-(We are all going to die.)

3:35PM Godfrey-The mighty beast falls.

Donate-Finally.

Snow-How…did we beat that thing?

Godfrey-Right now I don't really care Snow.

Donate-Everyone! (Which is only four of us.) This was a very hard battle indeed but we did it. There is going to be a celebration to us…the heroes of Atlantics.

Godfrey-(I might get some respect now.)

5:41PM Snow-Well you look at this…there is a beach in side of a dome…what will they think of next?

Godfrey-…Ya.

Snow-You ok? You've been spacing out a lot.

Godfrey-Just think about it Snow…a whole army went after this one thing and when it was over there were only four men left…what were the odds that it would be us?

Snow-I don't like to think about that kind of stuff. [Begins to kiss Godfrey but gets interrupted by Meryl.]

Meryl-Uh can I have this dance?

Godfrey-Sure Meryl.

6:01PM Donate-I have an announcement every one…early today my entire army went after the Kraken…and only four are left. They are Me, Edward, Snow, and I would like to give the higher honor of reward to one special dragon…this dragon had showed us courage, strength, bravery, and for that I would like to give this award to…Edward.

Snow-(Who in hell is Edward?)

Edward-Thank you, thank you I don't know what to say…I would like to say this however…I will be here tell the day that I die. I am going to defend this city no matter how long it takes.

[The crowd claps for Edward.]

Alisha-Look at the time I better go.

Donate-You're leaving already?

Alisha-After the whole Kraken incent I have to calm every one down…I'm sorry.

Donate-Oh no I'm fine with that.

Alisha-Kisses.

Godfrey-Well…I'm going to bed.

Snow-I should too [yawns.] It's been a long day for us.

Donate-Can I show you to your room?

Snow-I thought there were no extra rooms?

Donate-Alisha is not going to be spending the night.

Snow-You mean to tell me that you two don't sleep in the same room?

Donate-…

Snow-Sure.

(In side the palaces.)

Donate-Well here we are.

Snow-…This is a big room…that bed is big enough for 5 dragons.

Donate-[Close and locks the door.] I'm glad you like it.

Snow-It must be good to be queen.

Donate-It's good to be king. [Smiles.]

Snow-! Uh…Donate?

Donate-Yes?

Snow-You're smiling…its sort of…scaring me.

Donate-Is it now?

Snow-Ya…it is.

Donate-I guess I am just happy.

Snow-For what?

Donate-For the fun that we will have tonight.

8:13PM Godfrey-[Wakes up.] Keep it quite you two…I'm trying to get some sleep I don't nee you two to keep me awake. (? I wonder where Snow is at.)

February 3, 2023 9:15AM Godfrey-[Wakes up.] I'm awake…I couldn't get no sleep with those two…Snow still isn't here I wonder why? I bet she is at the dining hall. [Opens the door.] ! Snow?

Snow-Come on where leaving.

Godfrey-Already?

Snow-Now.

Godfrey-I haven't had breakfast yet.

Snow-Get it to go.

Godfrey-[Smells something.] I smell something…is it you?

Snow-I will hit you if you say any thing.

Godfrey-Ok, ok sorry. (I swear it is coming from her.)

Meryl-Hello Godfrey.

Godfrey-Sorry but she is in a hurry to leave.

Meryl-Well stays right here please.

Godfrey-What's going on Snow?

Snow-Nothing now let's go.

Godfrey-We can't leave yet Meryl is bringing us something.

Snow-Tell her to hurry up.

Meryl-Here you go…it's a necklace. That is a ying-yang necklace I think there is more to them then what's meet the eye.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Snow-Lets go.

Godfrey-Sorry but I have to go. [Gives Meryl a kiss on the cheek.]

Snow-Ok we need to head north.

Godfrey-How do you know that?

Snow-I look it up.

Godfrey-Ok north it is then.

Donate-[Slowly walks down the stare.] Meryl.

Meryl-? Donate!

Donate-I need a medic.

Meryl-[Smells something.] Wait a minute…I know that smell…That was on Snow…You didn't.

Donate-Did what?

Meryl-You pervert.

Donate-Wait I need help.

Meryl-Yes you do.

10:36AM (At the Forest of Eternal Darkness.)

Godfrey-Do you even know where we are?

Snow-Forest of Eternal Darkness.

Godfrey-Sounds like fun.

Snow-Well do you want to go to Utopia or not?

Godfrey-I do…are you still mad at me that I kiss Meryl on the cheek?

Snow-I am not mad.

Godfrey-Whatever comes on lets go.

11:03AM (Deeper in the forest.)

Godfrey-Darkness is one thing…but the further we go in this thing the less light I can see.

Snow-Probably where its gets its name.

?-Who, who?

Godfrey-What?

?-Who, who?

Snow-Who…is who?

?-Who are you?

Snow-My name is Snow and his name is Godfrey.

?-Leave.

Godfrey-That is what we are doing. [Whispers to Snow] I knew I did not like this place.

Snow-Oh shut up.

?-Leave.

Snow-We are.

?-Other way.

Godfrey-Why not forward?

?-Leave.

Godfrey-[Whispers to Snow.] There is something over there.

Snow-You think?

?-Leave.

Godfrey-Ok…ok well leave. [Dashes in to the bushes.] ! Snow we are not alone.

Snow-Wow…but why did he wanted this to be kept a secret?

?-Now looks what you had done.

Godfrey-He has a face.

?-Of cores I have a face my name is Oliver.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you Oliver my name is-

Oliver-SILENCE! I don't care what your name is I just want you two to leave.

Snow-Well what's the matter?

Oliver-If you must know we are at war now and we can't have any one finding our hiding space.

Godfrey-You can't win a war when you are hiding can you?

Snow-Who are you fighting against anyway?

Oliver-The Hawks.

Godfrey-Hawks…and what are you?

Oliver-I am an owl.

Godfrey-I am taking a random question here but are you guy's natural born enemies?

Oliver-We are not the best of friends so yes.

Snow-Since this place is dark they must really like this place don't they?

Oliver-Yes they do.

Godfrey-Let us help we are not afraid of birds.

Oliver-Do not under estimate them my friend.

Godfrey-We are now your friends.

Oliver-If you are going to help us then ya you can be our friends…By the way I never got your name.

Godfrey-That is because we never told you our names…My name is Godfrey and this is Snow.

Snow-Very nice to meet you.

Oliver-Very nice to meet you too miss.

Godfrey-Do they know where your hideout is yet?

Oliver-Not yet so that is why we are coming up with a sneaking mission to do.

Snow-How can you see in all this dark?

Oliver-We owls can see very well in the dark and the hawks don't have that bad of eye site ether.

Godfrey-Well Snow, are we going to help them?

Snow-This is going to be there last stand…sure.

Oliver-Thanks I can't wait.

Solder-HERE THEY COME! I SEE…20 OF THEM!

Godfrey-Its looks like they can't wait ether.

Snow-Only 20 though?

Oliver-They were probably patrolling the are I we kill them now then we don't have to worry about a whole wave coming after us.

Godfrey-Lets do it.

11:22AM Snow-Is that all of them?

Oliver-1…2…3…No were missing one.

Solder-THE FIRST FLEET IS COMING! ABOUT 200!

Godfrey-Only 200…that's not too bad.

Snow-But that is a lot for one fleet.

Oliver-This is were we put your skills to the test, lets see how you can fight in the dark against 200 birds.

Godfrey-Well I hope we pass.

12:03PM Solder-THE SECOND FLEET IS COMING! 400 BIRDS!

Godfrey-[Breaths hard] Only 400? Well that's not too bad.

Oliver-You're panting.

Godfrey-Ok maybe more changeling then I thought it would be.

Snow-Will you be ok?

Godfrey-Ya I can survive.

1:36PM Solder-THE THIRD FLEET IS COMING! ESTIMATED 800 BIRDS!

Snow-800!

Godfrey-That seem a little high to me.

Oliver-In our previous battle the max was around 100-1,000 they must be really afraid of you two.

Godfrey-So is that good or not?

Snow-I'm guessing not.

Oliver-Here they come let's go.

2:02PM Godfrey-[Breaths really hard.]…We…did it.

Snow-[Breaths hard.]We did.

Oliver-Good job you two.

Godfrey-Why aren't you breathing hard?

Oliver-Panting is not really my thing.

Godfrey-(I surely wish it wasn't my thing.)

Oliver-So why did you two came by here any way…didn't you knew that this was the Forest of Eternal Darkness?

Godfrey-You see we need to get to Utopia and to do that we have to get pass here…by the way do you know what time it is?

Oliver-The time is 2:06PM

Snow-I thought it was latter then that.

Oliver-Well see dark 24/7 it sort of confuse you and make it think it is late out.

Godfrey-The real question is how do we get out of here without getting lost?

Oliver-I can show you the way out…but my eyes are so used to the dark that if I see light my eyes will burn.

Godfrey-We understand just take us tell we can see light.

Oliver-Follow me.

3:32PM (At the exit of the forest.)

Oliver-I see light up ahead.

Godfrey-Thank you Oliver you had been great help with us.

Oliver-Oh no please don't think me I should be thanking you two. After all you two risk your own life's to save our village and all I did was just guide you out of this forest.

Snow-It was all worth it belief me.

Oliver-Are you two?

Godfrey-No…why does every one think that?

Oliver-Sorry just wondering it is not any of my business any way.

Snow-Well come and visit I promise.

Oliver-And we will have lit torches next time so others like you can still pass thru.

Godfrey-So long Oliver.

Oliver-Best of luck to both of you.

Page 38 of 38


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Battle

A Dragons Tail

The Night of Eternal Darkness

_**Chapter 5 The Final Battle**_

4:07PM Snow-! Come on Godfrey just up the hill and we will be there, race ya.

Godfrey-Go right ahead I'm not in no rush.

Snow-…! Uh…Godfrey.

Godfrey-What is it? [Looks out.] This is a utopia all right…for death.

Snow-This is not what the city of Utopia is supposed to look like.

Godfrey-What is it supposed to look like then?

Snow-Where are all the green trees…the fields and fields of flowers…where is the 24/7 sunshine?

Godfrey-Did we make a wrong turn?

Snow-Look over there, it is a build board and it says welcome to the city of Utopia.

Baleen-Yes welcome children.

Godfrey-! Stop doing that…how long had you been here?

Baleen-We just got here and to tell you the truth we are just as surprise as you are.

Godfrey-Please tell you that you guys have got a plan to fix all of this mess.

Baleen-I would but then I would be lying.

William-If we just charge in right now it would be complete suicide.

Baleen-So it seems…but we have very little options.

Godfrey-So what do we do?

Baleen-Every one listen up…we have been fighting this war for far too long now. I think I speak for every one that this ends now. They will be waiting for us…and lives will be loss, but just remember what you are fighting for then it will all be worth it. Now let's put an end to the dark lord once and for all.

William-You herd the dragon let's move!

Baleen-Godfrey, Snow…I know you both have amazing power but please stay behind us.

Godfrey-Now you know we can't do that Baleen.

Baleen-[Smiles.] That's what I like about you two so young but so filled with energy, just be careful out there ok?

Snow-Don't worry we'll be fine.

(Inside the castle.)

Chernobog-They are closing in master.

Seth-I see…let's see how they can handle the army of the undead.

Chernobog-Yes master.

5:33PM Godfrey-Snow let's move in on the castle.

Snow-Got it.

[Evil undead monkeys pop up out of the ground.]

Godfrey-That is kind of sad really we can take them out in no time.

[The monkeys made a giant undead monkey with an ax that is made out of undead monkeys.]

Godfrey-!

Snow-You were saying Godfrey?

[The giant undead monkey swings his ax and Baleen takes the hit.]

Godfrey-! BALEEN!

Snow-There no time for that right now Godfrey lets get rid of this guy first.

6:07PM Godfrey-We defeat the monster.

Baleen-[Speaks softly.] Godfrey…Snow.

Godfrey-Baleen…Its ok don't talk well patch you up.

Baleen-No Godfrey…It is my time to go now.

Godfrey-What are you saying?

Baleen-I am saying that in every dragons life he or she needs to move on…and this is my time.

Godfrey-[Tears fall down.]Don't say that you'll be better I promise.

Baleen-Godfrey…Do me a favor…Take good care of Snow when I am gone…I won't be here to watch over you so I suspect that you can do it.

Godfrey-…All right.

Baleen-And Snow…No matter how evil you may act you need to know that you have a family over here and you don't have to think of yourself as a traitor…You did not had a choice in the past but now you do…you can make your own decisions now and I hope that you know exactly what to do.

Snow-…I do.

Baleen-I hope that I don't get to see your faces for another thousands of years from now.

Godfrey-Baleen? Baleen! BALEEN!

Snow-Godfrey…Its over…he's dead.

Godfrey-No…he's not…I can bring him back to life.

Snow-But if you do that then you will be killing yourself in the process and I don't think he would of want that.

Godfrey-Your right….We have to finish this war.

Snow-That's the sprit.

Godfrey-Are you ready Snow?

Snow-Lets do this.

[Goes inside the castle.]

6:29PM Godfrey-There is the door that leads to Seth.

Chernobog-I am so sorry but I am afraid that I can't let you go any farther.

Godfrey and Snow-Chernobog!

Chernobog-It is so cute when you both say my name at the same time.

Snow-Just get out of the way.

Chernobog-I am afraid that I can't do that ether.

Godfrey-Chernobog…this is not really the time.

Chernobog-I saw your friend who had died…I am sorry for your lost but that does not change a thing. If you still want to get to Seth then you are going to have to get pass me first.

Godfrey-Fine well kills you first then we will kill Seth next.

Chernobog-You haven't killed me yet.

Godfrey-Don't push your luck.

7:45PM Chernobog-[Breaths really hard.] So…this is what death feels like…Well…it seem that you two are the true victors of this battle.

Godfrey-I'm sorry Chernobog.

Chernobog-Don't be…if it was me…I would have killed you a long time ago. [Faints on the ground.]

Snow-…Pity…that is what I feel.

Godfrey-Snap out of it Snow we are not done yet.

Snow-I know.

Seth-So you two made it.

Godfrey-It's over Seth.

Seth-No…It had just begun.

Snow-What are you talking about?

Seth-You see I had made a little devise that can turn this whole plant into darkness.

Godfrey-That thing over there?

Seth-Yep.

Godfrey-So why hadn't you used it yet?

Seth-We don't have enough power. We need power to start the machine and to get the power we have to drain it from others dragons.

Godfrey-I know I would regret this but how do you do that?

Seth-[Gives Godfrey an evil smile.] Like this. [Zaps Godfrey taking away his power.]

Snow-GODFREY!

Godfrey-[Breaths really hard.] Not bad.

Seth-And now watch as the machine will make a bean and hit the sun destroying it.

Godfrey-NO! [Runs up to the machine bumping it causing it to fall and hit the castle.]

Seth-! You stupid boy now this place is going to fall but before that happens I am going to make sure that you two go down with it.

8:21PM Seth-[Breaths hard.] You can't defeat me…I'm immortal.

[The machine starts to make a loud noise.]

Snow-What's going on?

Seth-It is going to self-destruct.

Godfrey-[To tire to talk.] (Why must every devise have a self-destruct in it?)

Seth-No matter you two are still going to die.

Godfrey-? [Use a lighting move "Thunderbolt" on the ceiling.]

Seth-Did you really miss when I'm right here?

Godfrey-Nope I hit the bull's-eye.

Seth-?

[A part of the ceiling comes down on Seth.]

Godfrey-Now's our chance Snow let's get out of here.

Snow-Right.

Godfrey-(? Chernobog is not there?)

[The castle exploded.]

Snow-Talk about close call.

William-! You did it young ones.

Godfrey-There was a few losses though.

William-Yes I know…he was a good dragon and I am sure that he is proud at both of you.

Godfrey-…I know.

William-But the war is finally over now this is called for celebration.

February 4, 2023 6:33PM (At Dragons Town.)

Snow-? Godfrey why are you not enjoying the party.

Godfrey-? Oh hi Snow…I don't know I am just not in the mood I guess.

Snow-What's on your mind?

Godfrey-I don't even know I am thinking about a whole lot of stuff…I don't know where to begin.

Snow-We had a lot of stuff happened to us on our little adventure…I can see why you are not all that happy but the war is over now we can live our life's the way we want to now without war.

Godfrey-…Your right Snow…thanks.

Snow-[Smiles.] No problem.

Godfrey-…Can I tell you something?

Snow-What is it?

Godfrey-…I…I.

Bernard-Hey can I steal Snow for a second?

Godfrey-She is all yours man I'm not apart of this. [Walks away.]

Elisa-Hi.

Godfrey-!...Do you want to dance with me?

Elisa-[Her face glows.] Yes you may.

Godfrey-(Life is short…it is best not to waste it on thinking, war, anger, but instead live each life as if it was going to be your last day. This is my wish to everyone out there because not everyone gets a second chance.)

The End

Page 7 of 7


End file.
